We all need something to fight for
by laureas
Summary: AU: Five years after Mustafar, Darth Vader is but a shadow of the powerful Sith Lord he should be. To the point where the emperor must use the apprentice bond to force Vader to act. But why? Based on StarWarrior72's "The strength to do for his child"
1. Prologue: Still good in him

Summery : Five years after Mustafar, Darth Vader is but a shadow of the powerful Sith Lord he should be. To the point where the emperor must use the apprentice bond to force Vader to act. But why?

Chalk it up to two undaunted women who will not let even death stop them from saving the soul of the man they both loved.

Author's note: This story has been directly inspired by StarWarrior72's story, 'The Strength To Do For His Child' and is a expansion on that theme with permission of course. Thank you so very much Star. I needed a 'writing Jones' to come out of my November funk. Hope you like!

_Force-Speech_

*Thoughts*

Disclaimer - I neither own copyright or receive money for anything. I write to improve my ability and for enjoyment.

We all need something to fight for:

Prologue: Still good in him.

She was fading and fast. The birth had been too much for her, just as he had dreamed. But she wasn't truly giving up. Those of the Jedi that remained would never let her go back to him, with her children at her side. It would be the end of hope as far as they were concerned. She knew that well, especially since Obi-wan had made the fatal mistake of being a unexpected passenger on her small cruiser. And then picking the absolutely worst moment to confront his former padawan. The mistake had been fatal, for her. And Anakin's pain echoed within her as well. He would survive, for the Emperor had gone to much trouble to bring him to the Dark Side. But he would have nothing to fight for. She finally gathered the strength to impart her final words to those of the living. But they were not for Obi-wan, but her new-born twins, Luke and Leia. "Obi-wan," she gasped out. "I know.. there is good.. in him.. still." With that, Padme Amidala Skywalker was no longer part of the mortal plain. Yet she had just begun to fight for her beloved husband. And as she became apart of the Force she was greeted by another woman who had given every thing to make her son's future a brighter one. Who was just as determined to make sure that the Sith would not profit by the discord he had sown. Shmi Skywalker greeted her daughter-in-law calmly enough and they began preparing for battle. The battle for the soul of Anakin Skywalker, The Chosen One.


	2. Chapter 1: Disgruntled Emperor

Summery : Five years after Mustafar, Darth Vader is but a shadow of the powerful Sith Lord he should be. To the point where the emperor must use the apprentice bond to force Vader to act. But why?

Chalk it up to two undaunted women who will not let even death stop them from saving the soul of the man they both loved.

_Force-Speech_

*Thoughts*

Disclaimer - I neither own copyright or receive money for anything. I write to improve my ability and for enjoyment.

We all need something to fight for:

Chapter One: Disgruntled emperor.

Emperor Palpatine sat in his throne and stared at nothing. He had dismissed the numerous toadies that wished to profit by his rise to power and his royal guards had been instructed to let nothing disturb him. For the Sith Master was brooding. Over five years and still his most powerful apprentice yet showed no sign of living up to his potential. Arranging his fall to the Dark Side had been almost as easy as breathing. Yet getting the former Jedi-turned-Sith to react to anything after his maiming was like trying to force a broken-spirited nexu to fight.

Yet that was the problem. Vader had no ambition, no fight left in him. It was if he had truly died on Mustafar and his shell was simply existing. More often then not, Palpatine found himself wasting precious energy to literally take his apprentice over and force him to use the power he held untapped. And afterward when he punished his apprentice, Vader would neither protest nor react to it. This situation had gone on long enough. It had gotten to the point where the emperor had to use propaganda to inflate the Dark Lord's fearsome reputation.

Not even sending him after the Jedi who survived could rouse Vader to the proper level of anger and hate. To put it bluntly, Vader either had to be goaded into a sustainable rage or Palpatine would have to find a new apprentice. The later was not truly an option for strong Force-sensitives had been nearly eradicated. And the work of 13 years was not lightly discarded. The Sith Master suddenly smiled to himself. Anakin Skywalker had developed a passionate hatred of his home-world after his mother had passed away. Because of her torture by the native Sand People.

What better way to fan the flame of the Dark Side to life then to send his apprentice back to the world he came from?


	3. Chapter 2: SoulKilling Apathy

Summery : Five years after Mustafar, Darth Vader is but a shadow of the powerful Sith Lord he should be. To the point where the emperor must use the apprentice bond to force Vader to act. But why?

Chalk it up to two undaunted women who will not let even death stop them from saving the soul of the man they both loved.

_Force-Speech_

*Thoughts*

Disclaimer - I neither own copyright or receive money for anything. I write to improve my ability and for enjoyment.

We all need something to fight for:

Chapter Two - Soul-killing Apathy

Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith had his helmet turned toward the stars as always. Yet as it had been since he had been rebuilt, he didn't see them. One might mistake his icy demeanor as that of a Sith using the dark side to instill fear. In reality, the only time one had to fear him was if he was the messenger that called the Dark Lord back to his wretched existence. Vader had long since stopped caring about anything. Being a Jedi had taken everything from him. And turning to the Dark Side had robbed him of the most cherished being in his life. What good was power when the first thing you do is destroy the very person you sought power for in the first place?

He wasn't alive yet he could not die. His master still used him, even took his mind and body over and Vader stood aside, distantly watching the atrocities that the Emperor committed though him. Afterward he'd spend days being forced to recover from the punishments. At least it gave him time to live in the dreamworld that was all that kept him from actively looking to end himself. For the bright soothing presence that he imagined there often begged him not to leave.

It had touched him first the night after he had learned of his wife's death at his own powers attacking her. He had been truly broken that night, unable to face the thought of continuing without her. As soon as the emperor left him, he'd broken every droid and killed every guard around for over a mile. Then shut down his life support. Just as he began to drift into a unconsciousness that would end his sufferings, he felt a feather-light touch through the Force. Calling him, begging him to stay and protect.

The emperor had known that his apprentice was in a unsteady state, so he had created a remote to override any manual disengagement of Vader's suit. So even as he touched the presence, it fled as the emperor asserted control over him. As Vader thought it was the delusion of a dying mind, he dismissed it. But not entirely. His existence was true and bitter torment and Vader finally gave in to the urge to daydream as he had as a boy. In this daydream, his child was alive and safe. It was never more then the child, a son who looked much like himself.

And now the fantasy, the only one he permitted himself had taken a life of its own. Growing as his son 'would' have, speaking as his son 'would' have. He'd have entire conversations with the boy, who was wiser in many ways then most 5 year old's. But whenever his master came, the boy's presence fled, as he could not stand the 'bad man who makes you be mean'. True, it was just a fantasy, but it was the only thing sustaining him.

He wouldn't let Sidious take this away too.


	4. Chapter 3: The Regretful Hermit

Summery : Five years after Mustafar, Darth Vader is but a shadow of the powerful Sith Lord he should be. To the point where the emperor must use the apprentice bond to force Vader to act. But why?

Chalk it up to two undaunted women who will not let even death stop them from saving the soul of the man they both loved.

_Force-Speech_

*Thoughts*

Disclaimer - I neither own copyright or receive money for anything. I write to improve my ability and for enjoyment.

We all need something to fight for:

Chapter Three: The regretful hermit

Obi-wan Kenobi sighed and stretched his stiffing limbs as he brought himself out of his evening meditation. *I'm getting old* he thought ruefully. Then he shook his head. *More likely then not, I've been neglecting my practice again. Blast! Inexcusable Kenobi and you know it!* After all, he was still in his prime was he not? Still the years of solitude had taken their toll on him. It had taken him three years to perfect the ability to speak with his former master, the deceased's Jedi Knight, Qui-gon Jinn. At first it was difficult to accept such an outrageous idea, even in the Force.

Then he had to deal with the agonizing feelings of failure that Qui-gon's visits first brought. His master attached no blame to Obi-wan, indeed he felt that he'd been wrong to place such a burden on the newly-fledged Jedi Knight. Yet Obi-wan could not shake his own regrets over what happened. Especially since Qui-gon still insisted that Anakin was indeed the Chosen One. Which brought an automatic reply from Obi-wan that "Anakin is dead, master. Only Darth Vader remains." Qui-gon left the topic alone mercifully enough after a while.

Yet the last time he had brought it up and Obi-wan had snapped his reply, the glowing form just shook his head. _He lives on, Obi-wan. If only in the dreams that use to torment him._ Kenobi had been incensed at that reply. It had taken him a while to finally figure out what his former master meant, and even now he wasn't certain of the answer. Because if his guess was right, then facing those consequences would be too devastating. For Anakin had always had dreams. Prophetic dreams that always came true in the worst way.

The first had been the nightmares about his mother. A solid month had gone by with Anakin waking up half the temple with his agitation. It was with relief that Obi-wan had accepted the assignment to guard the Senator from Naboo. It wasn't till he found out that Padme was the senator in question that he started to worry. With good reason as it turned out. But the nightmares had continued to plague Anakin to the point that Padme had agreed to go to Tatooine to find out what was happening.

And the dreams that Obi-wan dismissed had come true indeed. Anakin never spoke of what had happened on his home-world, but it left its mark on him. The next set of dreams came about concerning Anakin's own padawan who was looking forward to knighthood at that point. She only had one last mission to undertake. Yet Anakin became very reluctant to let Ashoka go on that mission, arguing and pleading with her by turns. When Obi-wan wrung the confession of nightmares out of Anakin, it was the last straw. The council itself intervened and Anakin was not allowed to say goodbye to his padawan. A fact that he bitterly resented when it was reported that her convoy had been attacked and all on board killed.

Did Anakin have another nightmare, this one about his wife? Obi-wan doubted he would ever know. Certainly his former padawan would have known not to come to him, for he had dismissed every other nightmare vision that the young man had ever had. In light of that idea, what happened on Mustafar was almost unbearable.

*'The Negotiator' they called me. Hmph, so much for such as that!* was Obi-wan's last thought as he fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 4: Hidden Light

Summery : Five years after Mustafar, Darth Vader is but a shadow of the powerful Sith Lord he should be. To the point where the emperor must use the apprentice bond to force Vader to act. But why?

Chalk it up to two undaunted women who will not let even death stop them from saving the soul of the man they both loved.

_Force-Speech_

*Thoughts*

Disclaimer - I neither own copyright or receive money for anything. I write to improve my ability and for enjoyment.

We all need something to fight for:

Chapter Four: The Hidden Light

"Time for bed young man," called the woman at the kitchen doorway. The boy wiggled gleefully enough and ran to his aunt's side. "Really Aunt Beru? Wizard!" Beru laughed at her beloved nephew even as her husband came in from locking the garage. "I've never heard of a boy ever wanting to go to bed as much as you seem to like it, Luke,"she teased, tousling his blond hair. "Don't encourage the brat, Beru. He only likes going to bed because he can dream all he wants there," Owen snapped irritably enough.

Luke ignored his uncle's taunt. Uncle Owen could not understand or would want to since he knew Luke would be dreaming of his father. Yet Luke knew it was no dream. He had learned to keep quiet about these dreams when his uncle brought old Ben Kenobi to the house when he was but three and a half. Owen despised Ben with a vengeance that made the little boy sad and unhappy. And when he overheard his uncle talk about having Ben use his 'hokey wizard power' to stop Luke from dreaming about his father, the boy was frightened.

His father needed him. He was in a dark place and only Luke's presence gave him any light. He'd known that as long as he could remember. And there was the 'bad man' who was so very mean to his father. Luke couldn't let anyone take his connection away. He had help in this though. A presence other then his father helped him learn to shield himself at a very young age. The presence, which told Luke that 'she' had been his grandmother in life, also told him that the 'bad man' would hurt him if he could.

So through his Nana's guidance he learned to shield and shield well. So much so that when Ben showed up that day and probed his thoughts, he felt that the boy was just making things up as was natural. And told Owen such. After that narrow escape, Luke never told anyone about his dreams. It was not every night that he could speak to his father. Sometimes the 'bad man' would be there and Luke would instantly close up. He was beginning to realize that his father was shielding him too.

But Daddy didn't think he was real. That hurt Luke a bit, but he understood. Nana had explained that his daddy thought that he'd done something horrible to mommy and she'd died because of it. He'd been angry and thought that mommy had betrayed him. And Luke knew what his father could do when he was really angry. It didn't happen often because Luke would stay away for a while after such a thing. When he came back though as he always would, his father would beg his forgiveness.

He didn't want to be nasty, not really. Being nasty had harmed all the people he had loved one way or another. But the 'bad man' would make Daddy do things. Mostly Daddy didn't care one way or another. Only when Luke would talk to him about it and ask him why would Daddy get upset. Luke understood that his father was very angry for things had always been hard for him. Anger was something Luke didn't like though, especially in himself. It felt like the 'bad man' was looking over his shoulder and gleefully using his anger against him. So when Luke got mad, he'd work himself out quickly so he could accept it calmly.

He hoped that one day soon he'd get to see his father for real. Because time seemed to be running out.


	6. Chapter 5: Little Princess, Born Fighter

Summery : Five years after Mustafar, Darth Vader is but a shadow of the powerful Sith Lord he should be. To the point where the emperor must use the apprentice bond to force Vader to act. But why?

Chalk it up to two undaunted women who will not let even death stop them from saving the soul of the man they both loved.

Based on StarWarrior72's "The strength to do for his child"

_Force-Speech_

*Thoughts*

Disclaimer - I neither own copyright or receive money for anything. I write to improve my ability and for enjoyment.

We all need something to fight for:

Chapter 5 : Little Princess, Born Fighter

Leia had always known deep down that she was adopted. That she had a twin brother who was being raised somewhere else. She didn't know his name, but that was okay. She just called him 'little big brother' or BB for short. Never out loud of course. Her mom had warned her about that. She had to be careful, for Daddy Bail and Mommy Breha were always being watched by that mean emperor. He was looking for any excuse to get Daddy Bail in trouble. Leia was quick to catch on to the political landscape that was the Empire. Mom had been pleased by this as she had been active in life as a senator. 

Leia liked when Mom was pleased by something she did. She was often so sad, and would repeat the phrase 'Still good in him', to Leia like a mantra. It took a while for Leia to figure it out. It wasn't till she saw a hologanda announcement of Darth Vader's latest victory that she could. Bail walked in at the end of it to find his daughter in tears but her face red with fury.

"Turn that off! That is nothing for a young lady to watch, now or ever," he told her firmly. Leia did as she was told then confronted her father about it.

"He's just a meany and a bully!" she yelled. "Exactly, which is why you must promise me never to let him see you, Leia,"Bail pleaded with her. "NO! I'm going to tell him what a big meany he is!" the little girl yelled and swept out to the garden to talk with her mom. "Why didn't you tell me he was a bully, Mom?" she asked when she had made sure she was alone. Her mom sat down next to her and sighed. _Because he wasn't always like that Leia. He doesn't have anything to care about anymore. What you saw was the Emperor trying to make him look far more nasty then he really is, yet._

Leia had her first argument with her 'BB' that day. He was hurt that his lil' sis couldn't understand Vader, and they did not speak again for several days. But 'BB' would not let it rest. He wanted Leia to see Vader as he did. It was Mom who finally suggested that 'BB' let her go along with him to his nightly dream visit with Vader. _Before Bail took you home to Alderaan, two of the last Jedi used the Force to shield you so that your presence would be hidden from the Emperor. They couldn't cut your connection to your brother though, because they couldn't see it. So go with your brother tonight as he can shield both of you from the Emperor while I watch. Vader doesn't even realize your brother is real._

Leia didn't like it. Why would her 'BB' like Vader? She promised though and that night let herself into the dream visit her brother had. _She was in a pretty meadow with a young boy her own age. He had blonde hair and blue eyes that sparkled with happiness. She heard a raspy breathing and turned to see the black menace called Vader fade into view. But the little boy wasn't frightened at all. He had to be her 'BB' because he loved everyone. Indeed he was running at full speed towards Vader, who to Leia's surprise held his arms out to the boy. 'BB' crashed into him with a gleeful shout of "Daddy!"_

Startled, Leia woke up with a gasp. Yet a gentle presence soothed her and calmed her. She soon fell back asleep and picked up the dream where it left off. _ She stared in disbelief at the mad sight. The galactic butcher cradling her 'BB' to him like he was the most precious thing in existence. Even as she watched, Vader seemed to change, becoming human. A man that bore a remarkable resemblance to her 'BB'. His hair was a darker gold and he had a long scar that stretched from above his eyebrow to below the right eye. Yet his eyes were blue, __although shadowed and haunted. They seemed to be sunken deep in his head with dark bags under each. Leia realized that he really was suffering._

_"Luke," the man said out loud. He had a nice voice, Leia decided. "You must be more careful, son. The emperor just finished with my 'punishment'. Luke looked up at his dad and frowned. "That's why I hadda come Daddy! I don't like the 'bad man', he's always being nasty to you." Vader gave a ghost of a chuckle. "Well, it's not like I care one way or another, youngling. The only reason I'm still alive is because you're here. Maybe one of these days I'll finally wake up and realize it's a dream, but until then.."_

Leia couldn't stand anymore and woke up for good then. 'BB' had warned her that Vader didn't even believe in the visits, that his life was so unbearable that he wanted to be a coward for once. Somehow, Leia didn't believe that. And as she went to the gardens she came up with her own conclusions. Vader didn't want to believe that it was real because then it could be taken from him again. She sensed that it was that reason that he'd become like he was. But if Vader was 'BB's, wait, Luke's father, then that meant that he was also her father.

Was she a monster then? No, and neither was her father. She knew that now. Just angry and hurt. And she'd help him fight it. That was what she was good at!


	7. Chapter 6: Fanning the Flames of Rage

Summery : Five years after Mustafar, Darth Vader is but a shadow of the powerful Sith Lord he should be. To the point where the emperor must use the apprentice bond to force Vader to act. But why?

Chalk it up to two undaunted women who will not let even death stop them from saving the soul of the man they both loved.

Based on StarWarrior72's "The strength to do for his child"

_Force-Speech_

*Thoughts*

Disclaimer - I neither own copyright or receive money for anything. I write to improve my ability and for enjoyment.

We all need something to fight for:

Chapter 6: Fanning the Flames of Rage

Palpatine watched with narrow eyes from beneath his hood as the holo of Darth Vader sprang to life. As was custom, Vader had his head bowed and was down on one knee, which was quite uncomfortable, the emperor knew. Yet his apprentice seemed to be utterly unmoved by it. Instead he intoned the ritual words of homage between a Sith apprentice and his master. "What is thy bidding, my master." His deep voice was void of emotion, a fact which disgusted Palpatine anew. A droid had more nuances.

The vocoder that gave Vader his deep 'echoing' voice was designed to convey any negative emotion that the Dark Lord felt. Anger, hate, any emotion would be better then this 'dead' sound. Well, this would soon change. "There has been trouble with the Hutts, my apprentice. You will go to Tatooine and deal with this problem. Then you will find a way to stop the Tuskens from attacking our loyal citizens. Without brute force." Vader looked up in the holo without permission. "There should be others that can handle such an assignment," he said. The fury in his vocoder would have been obvious to anyone.

Palpatine snarled. "Do as I BID! Or I might decide that you should stay on your 'home-world' for meditation on the Dark Side!" With that he cut the transmission and sat back, quite pleased with himself. Yes, his idea to send his apprentice back to the world he came from was inspired to say the least. He could still feel his apprentice's frustration and anger building until it reached a crescendo of Dark energy and exploded. Yet he frowned as he felt it dissipate, leaving Vader even more apathetic then before. It was a good start however.

Vader surveyed the wreck of his quarters numbly. He had ordered the captain to set maximum speed for Tatooine before finally giving into his rage and letting the Dark Side loose. The destruction around him was testament to how effectively roused he had been. But that blasted presence had caught him at the height of his rage and it had deflated, leaving him empty and cold. He didn't doubt that he might have actually gone on a 'killing rampage' among the crew if it hadn't. 

Yet what did he care? Why did that presence continue to torment him? Was not the Dark Side a solace as well? He growled in his throat, like an wounded animal. Here was the opportunity to finally pay both the Hutts and the Tuskens back for the abuse his mother had received at their filthy paws. Yet he wasn't really roused by the idea. It held no real appeal, for it would not bring the dead back, nor would it sate his pain. And the presence was the only real solace he had.

Luke had been daydreaming again even as he worked on the vaporizer. He'd felt his father's intense rage and almost shrank away from it. But he realized that his father was close to falling into the trap that the 'bad man' had set. So he gathered his courage and reached out to his father. And came back to himself with a jolt as the machine started to belch smoke. Had he done that? No he realized, one of the parts was shot. Which meant that he was going to Anchorhead tomorrow. That meant playing with his friends!

Luke grinned as he turned and trotted towards home. Yet even as he did so he suddenly stopped. Something about the contact with his father was nagging him. As he realized what it was, he gave a joyful shout and started running, though it was getting quite hot. Reaching a important marker, he sat down in front of it and started talking. "Nana, are you there? I got news about Daddy! A glowing form appeared in front of Luke, one only Kenobi would recognize as a Force 'spirit' _What is it my dear grandson?_ Luke looked ready to burst with the smile on his face. "Daddy's coming! He's coming here to Tatooine!"

_Luke, that's wonderful! You must be in Anchorhead tomorrow. Do not tell anyone else about this, not even Aunt Beru. They wouldn't understand._ Shmi told her grandson calmly. Luke nodded, then asked the first thing on his mind. "If I bring him home Nana, will he see you?" Shmi sighed and reached out to tousle his blonde hair. To anyone else it would look like a light breeze had brushed it as it was the wind called up by the Force Shade that was it's substitute for touching the living. _He may not be able to, Luke. But you can show him how._

Obi-wan stopped in the middle of his saber practice as the Force rippled in waves to his sense. A major disturbance had occurred, one that was setting things in motion. Yet he could not tell if it was of the Light or the Dark. All he could sense was that it focused around a certain small boy living with his aunt and uncle. The last and best hope for the Galaxy. Grimly he turned back to his practice, determination set on his features.

*I have a bad feeling about this* he thought in agitation. One thing was for sure, he need to be ready. For anything.


	8. Chapter 7: Brought about by the Force

Summery : Five years after Mustafar, Darth Vader is but a shadow of the powerful Sith Lord he should be. To the point where the emperor must use the apprentice bond to force Vader to act. But why?

Chalk it up to two undaunted women who will not let even death stop them from saving the soul of the man they both loved.

Based on StarWarrior72's "The strength to do for his child"

_Force-Speech_

*Thoughts*

Disclaimer - I neither own copyright or receive money for anything. I write to improve my ability and for enjoyment.

We all need something to fight for:

Chapter 7: Brought about by the Force

_Luke:_

He'd been right about going to Anchorhead to replace the part that had blown out. Not only that but Aunt Beru had gone along because she needed to do some shopping. So in the pre-dawn hours Uncle Owen, Aunt Beru and Luke were on their way into town. Luke was still a little sleepy, but he was getting excited. He'd be able to play with his friends, and most importantly his father was close. So he acted more sleepy then he really was. It was hard because he was impatient to finally see his father. And that meant he was restless.

But Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru hardly seemed to notice. And when they did, it seemed they didn't find anything unusual in his squirming. As they pulled into town, Uncle Owen dropped him off by the small courtyard where the children in town usually played. "Stay out of trouble. We'll be back for you in the afternoon," Owen told his nephew as they left. Luke looked around and spotted Fixer and Biggs. He happily ran over to them as they stood talking. "Heard the news?" Biggs asked the smaller boy as Luke was catching his breath. "The Imperials are in town today. Da told me to stay put 'cause he doesn't want me to see 'em." Luke nodded and his heart soared.

His father was near-by, he could feel it. He had to find him before Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru found out about his father being here. They wouldn't want him to find his father, why he couldn't understand. Grown-ups could be so dumb sometimes. Quickly turning and calling over his shoulder, "I gotta do something, " he left the area and started to duck around the buildings. He was going to find Daddy no matter what!

_Obi-wan:_

He'd been feeling uneasy all morning. Unable to concentrate on his pre-dawn meditation, he given up in exasperation and started his thread-bare morning meal. *It appears that I'm running low on provisions again. Oh dear.* he thought sourly. It was in that moment that Obi-wan felt a fierce tremor of Darkness in the Force. One that had to be on planet. And was distinctly like... *Vader! No, he mustn't find Luke or we'll all be doomed!* Obi-wan thought in desperation.

Kenobi was hardly once for such negative thinking normally. But the presence of his former padawan and fallen brother had shaken him to the core. Why in space had Vader come here? Surely Tatooine would be the last world he would ever want to visit. Unless.. *The emperor must have sensed Luke somehow. That can be the only reason that he would send Vader. To kill the Force-sensitive. Oh dear Force* Obi-wan shook his head and quickly finished dressing for the desert's harsh day.

He had to get to Owen and Beru before Vader. Or else Luke would be captured or worse, killed by the shell of the man who had been his birth-father. And there was were only a few options left open to him at this point. Including facing Vader again, so that the Lars family could escape. Hoping the Force would hear his plead that Owen would listen to him, he raced out of his small hut and found his speeder. Now he was in the race of his life.

_Vader:_

He hated this place. Hated the sand, the heat, the memories. Even that bright presence had seemed to dessert him the moment he stepped foot on this forsaken pit of sand. Stalking up and down the small town with a squad of Storm Troopers behind him, Darth Vader was actually as terrifying as the hologanda had made him out to be. The Imperial Governor, a simpering coward if ever there was one, all but shoved the Dark Lord in the direction of this backwater town as the best way to find the Hutts. 

If Vader hadn't been so furious, he would have simply sent the fool packing. Yet when the Governor mentioned the Emperor's name, Vader backed off. Not that he believed the idiot, but perhaps the fool would dig himself a deeper grave sending him on a wild bantha chase. Anyone that had any dealings with the Hutts knew the best place to look was Mos Eisley or Mos Espa if they didn't want to go straight into the loins' den that was Jabba's palace. And this dusty little town was on the way to that spot.

Yet there was something else that called him out here, something Vader couldn't define. He didn't want to give into it, he instinctively felt that it would start something that he didn't want to face. But there was no help for it. He could not back out now if he wanted. He never had any choices anymore. And when he needed that support of his fantasy, it had disappeared. Again he'd been betrayed. *Should I have expected nothing less?* he thought sourly.

He turned, about to give the order to return to the trooper shuttle when he noticed a small form break from the shadow of a building behind the Storm Troopers. Curious, he watched it race forward like mad, suddenly revealing itself as a small boy. Unafraid, the child ducked and weaved around the Troopers' legs until he was standing in front of the Sith. And Vader felt like his heart had just stopped.

_Luke:_

*He's here, he's finally here!* was the only thoughts that were running though his mind. If he could only find his father before they could stop him, everything would turn out just fine! He knew this, knew this to the deepest core of his being. His father needed him! Luke duck and weaved through the buildings, looking for white armor. He knew Imperials wore that. He spotted his aunt and uncle hurrying back in the direction of the courtyard looking over their shoulders in fear. For a moment he felt bad, but then set it aside. Daddy need him, NOW! 

Finally Luke came to a halt in the shadow of a small building. He was panting and starting to feel woozy, but he couldn't let that stop him. As he looked down the street he all but crowed. There they where! And the big man in front, the one in black had to be.. "Daddy!" Luke whispered and launched himself forward. He didn't remember how, but suddenly he was in front of the man his heart cried for. Squinting up in the bright light he wasn't sure that his Father recognized him. Then he felt his shock and with it, semi-conscious acceptance and joy.

Luke threw himself forward and grabbed his father's leg, shouting "Daddy, Daddy" at the top of his lungs. It would finally be alright!


	9. Chapter 8: Finally Feeling Alive!

Summery : Five years after Mustafar, Darth Vader is but a shadow of the powerful Sith Lord he should be. To the point where the emperor must use the apprentice bond to force Vader to act. But why?

Chalk it up to two undaunted women who will not let even death stop them from saving the soul of the man they both loved.

Based on StarWarrior72's "The strength to do for his child"

_Force-Speech_

*Thoughts*

Disclaimer - I neither own copyright or receive money for anything. I write to improve my ability and for enjoyment.

We all need something to fight for:

Chapter 8: Finally Feeling Alive!

Vader looked down at Luke, feeling unsteady and shaken. His fantasy had been brought to life, in the tiny arms that clung to his armored legs. He was already accepting it on many levels but.. He reached down and pulled the small arms from off his leg and lifted him off the ground. Luke laughed joyfully as his father swung him into the air, not a care in the world. He could feel his father so close in his head, it was almost like they were one person. It was fantastic.

Even as his father snarled in a half-hearted way "Who are you, boy,"

"I'm Luke! And you're my daddy!," Luke proclaimed for everyone to hear. He felt his father seem to mentally rear back, confused, hurt, and uh-oh, angry. "I have no son!" Vader snapped back at the child, the urge to throw him down into the street growing powerful. Luke bit his lip, and then concentrated. It wasn't easy to reach his father when he was like this. _Father please! Stop it, you're hurting us both! I've waited so long for you to find me for real. I need you!_

Vader felt the world melt away as the bright presence of his 'so-called' fantasy world reached out to him in blinding light. It was powerful enough to feel like he was being consumed by the fires of Mustafar all over again. Yet it was real, solid, not a ghost of his imagination to come and haunt him. All coming from this little child, who claimed him as his father. And loved him, needed him with every fiber of his tiny frame. He felt like he had truly gone mad finally but he hardly cared.

Tentatively he opened his battered soul and felt it being bathed in love and joy. It was timeless, seeming to stretch to forever, and as he opened himself to the presence he felt himself feeling again. For more then five long years he had been less then nothing, a ruined body without a soul for Palpatine to work his will through. It was like coming back to life. His anger still simmered beneath the surface, but it was buried by the forgotten feelings of love, acceptance and protectiveness. And that was what finally brought Anakin Skywalker back to the here and now.

'Darth Vader' no longer existed, though his taint would always be on Anakin's soul. And right now he had to protect this precious being in the only way he knew was an option, till they could be alone. "Who has been watching you then?" he asked his son as he pulled him in close to his chest. "Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen. Uncle Owen told me to stay put, but I knew I had to find you."

*Owen and Beru, hmm?* Anakin thought sourly. *Only Obi-wan would have dared. I can't find it in my heart to blame him, though. None of the teachings of the temple would let him accept this!* Anakin turned to the officer accompanying him and addressed him.

"You will take your men and look for the guardians of this child. Their names are Owen and Beru Lars. Have your men set blasters to stun, do you understand. I want no harm coming to either of them! Else there will be.. consequences." "Y..y..yes My Lord! What should we do with them afterward?" Anakin thought for only a moment then snapped. "Have them brought to the shuttle and keep them sedated. I have another mission that requires my presence. Prepare my swoop-bike and signal the Eradicator that all is well." "At once Lord Vader," the officer saluted and turned.

Anakin let out a sigh of relief that his vocoder spat out as half static as the troopers left them alone. He instantly stepped into the shadows, knowing that while his suit kept him cool enough for the most part, the armor would be searingly hot to the touch. It was a wonder that Luke didn't even wiggle against such discomfort. Looking down at his son tenderly, he noted the darker splotch on his face where Luke had pressed his face into the leather of his father's suit. And he was pale and shaky as if he'd run non-stop through the mid-day heat.

None of this was serious yet, but had to be remedied quickly enough. Fortunately Anakin was all too familiar with the ways of the desert. The swoop bike was for his personal use, but Anakin made certain that the essentials would be available in case of a emergency. Rations of water and food, and medical supplies. The water was the most important right now as Anakin could feel his son was dehydrated. One of the troopers sped up to the shade area where Anakin stood, jumping off after stopping the bike and saluting. "The Lars have been capture, my Lord. They were taken unharmed and are being transferred as we speak."

"Good. If you do not hear from me within 48 hours then send the men to Jabba's palace." Anakin answered shortly enough as he stepped out from the shade. The trooper nodded and retreated down the street, aided by a gentle nudge from the Force. He used his bulk and his cloak to shield Luke from the harsh rays of Tatoo 1and 2. *The worst possible time to travel. But wait, there was a deserted hut that I saw on the way in. Not too far from here and I can double around.* Anakin thought with a smile tugging the scar tissue at his mouth.

_We'll be safe until late travel time there, Daddy. _Anakin looked down at his son and nodded. _We certainly will Luke._


	10. Chapter 9: Challenged at the Start

Summery : Five years after Mustafar, Darth Vader is but a shadow of the powerful Sith Lord he should be. To the point where the emperor must use the apprentice bond to force Vader to act. But why?

Chalk it up to two undaunted women who will not let even death stop them from saving the soul of the man they both loved.

Based on StarWarrior72's "The strength to do for his child"

_Force-Speech_

*Thoughts*

Disclaimer - I neither own copyright or receive money for anything. I write to improve my ability and for enjoyment.

We all need something to fight for:

Chapter 9: Challenged at the start.

After making sure that Luke had a good drink of water from one of the canteens on the bike, Anakin picked his son up with a cream-colored cloak-sans-blanket that he had found. It would shield the child from the harsh suns and also keep Luke from being burned by his father's armor. For the moment all Anakin could concentrate on was getting away from prying eyes. Sooner or later questions would come up about his actions and he need to consider what to do next.

He knew he wasn't thinking clearly enough, but the dangers were there and growing. His 'master' would enjoy taking the child from him and training him in the Dark Side. That was if Luke could even withstand such training. At his young age Luke was exhibiting a connection to the Light Side of the Force that was truly astounding. Anakin could only remember seeing anything like it in some of the toddlers brought to the temple. Their hold on the Light Side seemed stronger, more pure and true.

To have Sidious taint the Light in his son was almost more that Anakin could bear. He certainly couldn't afford to even think about it for more then a few seconds. To do so called up a choking thick protective rage that made Luke cringe in discomfort. Even so, Anakin's anger evaporated as if it had been pulled out of him and flung towards the darkness that linked itself to him. Sidious, he realized as it seemed to take note and demand more of his negativity to sate it's hunger. Yet he certainly hadn't let go of his anger in the proper Jedi technique, he was far too rattled.

It was Luke that had taken it from him! And the boy didn't even seemed to realize what he was doing! _I don't like it when you're mad, Daddy. The 'bad man' can have it if he likes it. _ Luke confided to him as he started the bike. _Where did you learn to do that, my son? I've never heard of such a ability._ Anakin sent back to him. Even hidden, he could feel the smile on his son's cherub face. _ Nobody did, Daddy. I couldn't reach you for a bit cause you were so mad. So I thought if I could take the mad away you could hear me. But I hadda put the mad somewhere. So I gave it to the 'bad man'._

All things were possible in the Force, he'd been told this all of his days at the temple. But Anakin never dreamed it could include something like this! The belief of a innocent child was truly a wondrous thing. And made his son all the more precious in Anakin's eyes. *Force, what did I possibly do right in my life to be gifted with such a son?* he thought in utter bewilderment. He was completely shaken and piloted the bike in a wide arc around Anchorhead mainly by instinctive feel. So out of touch was he at that time that he failed to notice the tiny but growing tremors in the Force signaling danger.

The unlikely pair soon reached the hut that Anakin had seen earlier. Even as he carefully dismounted from the bike, Anakin felt something was off about it. Luke wiggled in his arms as a signal to be let down and Anakin complied. Before the boy could dash off towards the shelter, a heavy gloved hand came down on his shoulder in restraint. "Wait. We should enter together, my son. Something's not right about this place." It was in better repair then he had previously thought, almost too good repair.

And the closer they got to the hut, the more his disquiet grew. It suddenly peaked when Luke started to shiver and his teeth chattered. "Daddy, I'm cold," was all he said. Anakin looked down at his son and suddenly felt the Force signaling a warning. This place was dangerous indeed. It was a trap and Anakin was disgusted at how he had nearly walked right into it blind. They could not leave now, it was the hottest part of the desert day. Even his life support might give out under such conditions. They needed to go inside.

*Well when all else fails, spring the trap.* Anakin though sourly. He spared a fleeting wish that his old master was with him at that moment. Kenobi was somewhere on the planet, of that Anakin was certain. He bent down and scooped Luke up in his arms. "Luke, you must stay hidden. Stay under my cloak and hold on to my back no matter what, okay? Some unfriendly people are waiting for us inside, and they won't be easy to talk to." Luke looked frightened and Anakin bent back down so that his son could duck under his cloak to hide.

Anakin couldn't physically feel the grip Luke had on his shoulder plates, but he could feel it in the Force. His rage was mounting dangerously, cutting him off from the Light Side. Yet Luke's presence gave him the control that he sorely lacked. Anakin had let his anger explode so many times now that it was always out of control when called up. Only his son could contain it and and send it to the 'bad man', giving Anakin the chance to find his grounding in the Light. And he would need all of it, as he heard blasters power up at his descent and entrance to the homestead.

Several bounty hunters turned towards him, confident grins on their faces. There were even a pair of ruby-hued light sabers, held by none other then Savage Oppress. The NightBrother grinned pure malice at him but held off his attack. Under the mask, Anakin raised a hairless eyebrow. *That's not like Savage, he's a beast when it comes to fighting. He's never held back before* Anakin thought puzzled. He quickly set it to the back of his mind however and before anyone could react he had moved to a corner and pressed his back to it. Which kept his hidden son shielded from anything.

"What do you want with me," Anakin growled. One of the bolder bounty hunters moved forward, a gleam in his beady eyes. "Well, we've got ourselves a deal for your head. From Gardulla herself. So whadda say ya make this easy on yourself and die quiet-like. Or else we'll have to have our buddy Savage take your head the hard way." The only answer the bounty hunter received was a fierce Force Push that sent him and all of the other hunters flying. They hit the walls with satisfying thumps, knocking them unconscious. Clearing the way for the two Force users to battle as it were.

Savage snarled at the display of power. "You should not be able to use the Force in here," The NightBrother snarled at him. "Mother Talzin told me her potion to deaden the Force would hold even against the power of a Sith master! Only the charm that I wield can allow one to access the Dark Side!" Anakin shook his head and said quietly, "What makes you think I'm using the Dark?" Savage laughed derisively as Anakin felt Luke shake on his back. "The fearsome Darth Vader speaking as one of those foolish Jedi? A Sith using the Light Side of the Force?" He broke of his laughter and all but roared. "Do not insult me Vader. You are a Sith Lord by your very title. One I shall show that I am more worthy to carry when I bring the Emperor your head!"

"My name is Anakin Skywalker. And I have renounced the Sith!" Anakin snapped back at him, igniting his light saber and waiting for Savage to make his move. *Not smart there Skywalker. Now you'll have to take him out to keep Luke safe.* Anakin thought in disgust. Not that there was any other option really. His very actions would have made the NightBrother suspicious. While an animal on the battlefield, Savage was far from foolish. If he didn't figure out that something was wrong with this picture, he would inform someone who would be able to see the truth. Namely Lord Sidious.

Anakin focused on the here-and-now, calling the Light Side to himself with greater ease then he thought was possible at this point. But it suddenly vanished as he felt Luke slide down his back and huddle into a ball. In moving out of the corner Anakin had exposed his back to one of the bounty hunters that held back in the shadows. Anakin backhanded the hunter with enough power to break his neck as he realized that Luke had taken a stun bolt. Leaving Anakin unable to let go of his anger to reach for the Light! _Force no! Not now, not with Luke in danger! _

Suddenly he felt Obi-wan's presence and welcomed it. It was if the old team had be reunited

Savage choose that moment to attack with a blood-curling war cry. Ruby blades clashed and disengaged then clashed again.

The battle was fast-paced and furious, with Savage trying to overpower his enemy with sheer brute force. Yet he suddenly switched tactics and Anakin found himself on the defensive as Savage switched over to a type of style that was pure finesse yet relied on power to connect. One Anakin had never seen in any fight. *I have to counter this and fast or Savage will finish me!* He saw his opportunity and took it, knowing he was going to be injured. Even as he swung, both of Savage's blades came down on his right shoulder half-severing his sword arm.

But Anakin's strike had been true and clean. The NightBrother was already in two pieces as his blades carved their way though. And they exstinguished themselves in the process as the NightBrother's two halves toppled in either direction. Even as the white hot pain blasted it's way though him, Anakin noted that the bounty hunters were stirring. He backed into the corner where Luke was, somehow tightening his grip on his blade. The first hunter that came fully awake looked to be a Geonosian. He spotted what was left of Savage and staggered to his feet, clicking wildly. This roused the of the hunters and they scrambled up to face what they thought was a very angry Sith Lord.

Anakin had no intention of prolonging the conflict, however. "Get out now and tell no one where I am. You have ten seconds, or I may change my mind!" his echoing voice boomed in obvious menace. The hunters all but scrambled over themselves to comply. Obviously the NightBrother had been misled, and everyone knew they had no chance against an enraged Vader, even one that was letting them go because of his wounds. That they were being let go, they did not wonder at but took their lives gratefully. Soon the only two living beings in the hut were Anakin and his son.

Anakin backed into the wall and slid down it, his shoulder throbbing in agony. He had barely reached the floor before a tiny whirlwind was in his lap, sobbing hysterically. "Shh, Luke, it's alright," he soothed, bringing his good arm up to hold his son close. "I've had worse injuries in many a battle, little one. We're lucky that Savage wasn't able to finish the strike." Luke continued to cry however, and his father was at a loss. An idea suddenly came to him and he called his son over the bond. _Luke, it's okay! I'll be fine. It's only a 'ouchie' that can be fix. Yes it hurts a lot but I'm okay with it. I'm glad you're safe.  
><em>Luke looked up at his father still sniffling.

_You're not going to go away? _

_Luke, I promise even if I go away I will always come back. But right now there's no way I would leave you_._ Now go to sleep youngling. _Even as he spoke he felt Luke snuggle into his chest and fall asleep.


	11. Chapter 10: First part of Reconnection

Summery : Five years after Mustafar, Darth Vader is but a shadow of the powerful Sith Lord he should be. To the point where the emperor must use the apprentice bond to force Vader to act. But why?

Chalk it up to two undaunted women who will not let even death stop them from saving the soul of the man they both loved.

Based on StarWarrior72's "The strength to do for his child"

_Force-Speech_

*Thoughts*

Disclaimer - I neither own copyright or receive money for anything. I write to improve my ability and for enjoyment.

We all need something to fight for:

Chapter 10: The First part of Reconnection

_Lars Homestead:_

It was with a bitter sense of defeat that Obi-wan noted that the family speeder was absent. He'd sped almost as recklessly as his former padawan would have to get there in time, but it was already far too late. They'd already been gone for quite some time when the Jedi arrived. He went down into the living quarters, sunk in despair.

Sitting down at the kitchen table, he pondered his next move. Even if he headed to Anchorhead right this instant, he doubted he'd be able to find the boy and his guardians before Vader did. The sense that his former padawan was very close was over-powering.

Indeed he'd already felt the rage that was becoming all too familiar now when he thought of Ana.. no, Vader. There was a spike of it in the Force just before he'd reached the residence. But as he sat there, he suddenly noticed that the Force suddenly seemed.. more bright, as if a part of the galaxy-wide Darkness had been purged from the planet. Obi-wan felt torn between trying to meditate about what was going on, and tearing out of the area to find Luke.

*Stop it Kenobi. The Force is obviously trying to tell me something and I certainly do not need to start acting rashly in this situation. The best thing is to wait and see, for I can't travel at this time of the day at any rate.* Obi-wan thought in disgust at himself. He decided to go to Luke's bedroom, hoping that the essence of the little boy would strengthening his ability to meditate. Such a beautiful child, far more bright in the Force than anyone he'd ever met, save for the boy's father.

When he reached Luke's room and settled himself on the floor, it was indeed if the boy's presence was right with him. In fact it was even more bright then he remembered, full of such happiness and contentment that Kenobi wondered at it. Even as he sunk into a meditative trance however, the presence became unsettled and then fear blossomed in the Force. And then suddenly Luke's presence vanished. Kenobi tried to break loose from his trance even as he sensed another presence he was all too familiar with.. Vader

Yet this was not the angry young man drunk with power that he faced down on Mustafar. There had been no connection between them on that fateful day, no sense of the brotherhood that they had shared. It had felt that a stranger had taken over Anakin's body after destroying the soul of the man.

Now however while the anger was bright and almost overpowering, Vader was reaching for aid... to protect? _Master help me!_ _ I cannot reach the Force without your aid! I won't use the Dark Side in front of Luke even if I could!_

Oh, this had to be mad! Yet the heartfelt plea in Vader's thoughts could not be ignored. Whether or not it was true, Obi-wan knew he had to help. For it was Anakin he heard in that cry of desperation. In the same tone that his screams of agony had been as Obi-wan walked away from the battle and his fallen brother burning alive. He could not turn away, not this time. As he flung his strength out along the link he received the barest of impressions.

Lightsabers clashing with everything tinted in a bloody hue, bodies strewn everywhere, most unconscious, a small form in the corner that he was trying to defend. Then a white-hot agony that he hadn't felt in a long time as the dual blades sliced deep in his right shoulder. The pain was too great for him to maintain the link, yet just as Obi-wan past out from the exertion and shared pain, he felt Anakin's silent thanks and assurance that the danger had passed. His last conscious thought was rueful *Well if he didn't know where I am, he does now.*

Ob-wan came back to his senses very slowly. His head throbbed as if he'd been beating it against the walls in frustration. For a moment he wondered where he was. Then he recognized one of Luke's toy ships in the corner opposite himself. Still disoriented he managed to drag himself to his feet and move slowly to the entrance of the homestead. Only to realize that he'd been out most of the afternoon. Tatoo 1 had already set. The last rays of Tatoo 2 high-lighted a approaching swirl of sand.

Obi-wan had his lightsaber out and lit before he was even aware of what he was doing. The swoop bike came to a stop some yards away and he tensed as he noted the black cloaked individual. A regulated whoosh-purr sounded unnaturally loud in the desert air as the being dismounted. Carefully for as he turned, Obi-wan noted that he only used one arm. The other was tucked in a sling cradling a small bundle that pressed against the Dark Lord. Bleach blonde hair spilled over the black glove and one tiny hand had reached up to grab a edge of the armor.

The Dark Lord had his head bowed watching his son. Checking to see if he had awaken the poor child? Obi-wan could only wonder if that was the case. Finally he looked up and seemed to freeze as he noted the drawn saber and Kenobi's defensive stance. "Give me the child, Darth. Or you will have to fight me to take him to your master." There was a moment of tense silence then Obi-wan could swear he heard a frustrated sigh from the Sith. "Do you not trust in the Force, my master?" Vader's deep echoing voice boomed out.

Obi-wan narrowed his eyes, but Vader was already moving forward, his exasperation plain in his stride. "We have no time for this. Luke has not woken since he feel asleep from his hysterics. He over-exerted himself to find me in Anchorhead as it was. Only a Skywalker.." Vader trailed off. He was now standing in front of Obi-wan and with difficulty, managed to move his right arm from the sling. "Take him if you will, but I will not leave. I cannot, for then the Emperor will know that I have renounced the Dark Side. And Luke will be in far greater danger."

Even as Obi-wan reached for the boy, the words just spoken registered fully. And Obi-wan saw why the Dark Lord could barely move his arm. The deep double burn-gash of two lightsabers cutting deep in his right shoulder had the arm flop uselessly as soon as he moved it from the sling. Though Vader made no sign that he felt the pain, Luke moaned softly and tightened his grip on his father. The fight had been very real then.

Sheepishly, Obi-wan withdrew his own blade and then shifted from grabbing Luke to helping get the pair down inside. For now he could sense the exhaustion in the death-masked form.

"You always manage to get into the worst possible scrapes, Anakin," Obi-wan sighed as he offered his shoulder to the taller man.

Simple words of sarcasm that in the old days would be his only way of hiding his relief that the younger man had survived another mission. Now however, it meant much more. Though they would have to shift through the disaster of the past, right now they were united over one thing. Luke, who had let go of his father and start to shift uncomfortably in the sling. Though it was impossible to tell though the mask, Obi-wan was certain his former padawan had a semblance of his daredevil smirk on his face.

"Perhaps so Master, but who has had to save your hide 10 times?" "9 times! I told you Cato Nemodia does not count!" Obi-wan responded almost automatically as they descended to the entrance of the house. Before anything else could be said however, Luke stopped moving and woke up. "Daddy, are you okay? You're feeling like you do when the 'bad man' hurts you," came the small frightened voice. Obi-wan watched as the black mask bent down over the boy. "I'm not feeling too wonderful Luke, but we're safe and have help now." Luke looked into his father's mask for a moment as if judging the truth in his words.

"Okay Daddy, I'm glad you and Ben are back together. You always did tell me that Grievous and ol' Dooku didn't stand a chance when you two were fighting them," Luke said finally with a giggle. Obi-wan felt his jaw go slack in shock. Then he remembered how Owen had asked him to keep the boy from dreaming of his father. "And to think this youngling managed to convince me that his dreams were nothing more the natural thoughts of any child uncertain of his heritage," the Jedi Knight said. They had entered the kitchen and Anakin moved to sit down in the sturdiest of the chairs.

"Luke has been contacting me in one form or another since 'that night' Master," Anakin said thoughtfully as Luke slid from the sling onto the cool floor. The boy then moved unsteadily to assist his father in sitting down, but Anakin waved him off. "No Luke, I can manage. You cannot hide the fact that you don't feel well either." Luke bit his lip but nodded, then tried to climb into his father's lap as soon as Anakin had settled himself. Only to be lifted into position by the Force as Anakin raised his left hand slightly.

Luke gave his father a huge grin as he was lifted up. He reached out to grab his father around the chest in a hug, careful of the respirator controls. Anakin tenderly returned the hug with his good arm while Obi-wan looked on in astonished awe. *This certainly does change everything* was the only thing Kenobi could think then. The moment was soon interrupted however when Anakin inadvertently touch the spot on Luke's back where the stun blast had hit.

The yelp of pain from the small boy nearly brought his father to his feet.

"LUKE! What is it?" Anakin asked in a urgent tone. The boy only hung his head and shuddered as Obi-wan moved forward to check what was wrong. "It's my back, it stings a lot. I didn't want to let go Daddy, it just hurt too bad." Anakin was silent for a moment then his vocoder sputtered. Yet Obi-wan realized that he could understand what Anakin was trying to say, none of which was appropriate for a child to hear.

*Which is why he's slurring it so that it cannot be understood out loud.* Obi-wan thought in amusement. _I don't think that will work Anakin. My guess is that Luke has already picked up some of your more colorful speech._

The mask whipped to face him, even as Obi-wan felt Anakin's astonishment. Then, _Blast! I told Luke that he couldn't use that language without getting himself in trouble and disappointing me. _ Anakin quickly switch the topic to a more immediate problem. _The stun burst was probably at a high setting so it could interfere with my prosthetic. Since Luke took the full brunt of it, I'd say he was burned as well as stunned._

Obi-wan nodded and said out loud, "Ah, I see where the problem is. Well young Luke, that is a rather nasty burn, but fortunately I have a few things that should ease the pain.

Luke held still as Obi-wan stripped off his tunic and sighed when the burn cream was applied to the blister growing on his back. As Obi-wan slipped a new tunic over Luke head, he casually asked the one question that had been nagging him since Anakin's arrival. "Where are Beru and Owen, Anakin? I can't imagine that Owen would just allow you to take Luke without so much as a protest." Anakin shook his head and answered readily enough. "Indeed they probably would not. I had a cadre of the 501st with me and set them to stun and keep Owen and Beru away from interfering or worse. Though it's not spoken out loud, they only answer to me. Most of them broke their genetic conditioning after Order 66."

Luke piped up at this point. "Daddy's gonna bring them home as soon as he can, but he wanted to be with me for a bit before Uncle Owen started yelling. I don't want to have to give the 'bad man' too much more mad. He scares me." Obi-wan looked at Luke in puzzlement. "What do you mean when you say you give the 'bad man' mad, young Luke?" Anakin spoke as Luke nestled back against his father, "It appears that Luke can take control of my anger and focus it so that Sidious receives it, leaving me free to use the Force without the taint of the Dark Side."

"He can WHAT? That is utterly unheard of! You can't be serious." Anakin tipped his head to the side and said neutrally,"I believe it's a case of not knowing that it was impossible, Master." Obi-wan just shook his head and sighed. "In that context Anakin, you are probably right." He narrowed his eyes and added, "Still it seems that such an ability would provided a good excuse to take Luke." He waited for the explosive reaction such words should produce. But all he got was a snort. "I'd be quite content to leave Luke in the care of his aunt and uncle and returned to the emperor if I thought it would spare my son.

At this point it is not an option. The only option is to destroy Sidious, yet I'm hardly up to that task any more." 

Luke had sat up with his back now pressed lightly against his father at Obi-wan's accusation. Now he spoke up in indignation, "Daddy's told me you two had a big fight and that was how he got injured. That he got super-mad and that he wasn't thinking right. But Ben, you weren't thinking right either. The 'bad man' was using everyone's mad to mess up their thinking." His eyes started to tear up as he added, 'Please help Daddy. I want his ouch to go away because it doesn't feel right."

Obi-wan gave a guilty start and nodded even as Anakin addressed his son. "Ben won't be able to fix it completely my son. But it won't hurt as much." Luke started to pout. "Yes he can! I can show him!" Before Anakin could protested, Luke had slid off his father's lap and grabbed Obi-wan's hand. "I know you can Ben, please?" he asked looking up at the older man. Obi-wan could feel the Force gathering around the young boy in great strength. "Alright Luke, I'll see what I can do." Anakin finally managed to voice his objections.

"He's been through too much today as it is, master. Surly this can wait." Obi-wan simply sighed. "It is not just your son that wishes this Anakin, in case you haven't noticed. I will simply be borrowing Luke's faith, and not his energy in the Force." Even as he finished speaking, Obi-wan placed his free hand lightly on top of the injury. Closing his eyes, he dove deep into the Force and let it flow. There was a long silence, only broken by the sound of the respirator.

Yet while Obi-wan thought that he was merely using the Force to heal the shoulder injury, Luke had other plans. His Nana had said that the suit made his father feel like he was walled off from everyone. And that it pained him as the 'bad man' had wanted. So Luke had decided that he would believe that Nana would help fix it, a little at a time. Luke simply broadcast his faith to Ben, not what that faith was fully for.

As Obi-wan came back to the here and now, Anakin's respirator sparked violently and then stopped. Obi-wan froze in horror as Anakin suddenly gasped for air. Luke had already scrambled up into his father's lap and was undoing the latches of his father's helmet and mask. Before either man could protest, Luke had managed to remove the helmet portion and was undoing the mask.

"It's okay Daddy, you don't need the mask," he told his father as he lifted it away. Obi-wan finally moved forward to do, what? He wasn't certain there was anything to do in this case.

He certainly wasn't expecting to hear a raspy yet deep breath. Luke had cuddled up to his father again and he was smiling. Anakin lifted his head and opened his eyes and Obi-wan found himself feeling a warped sense of past and present meeting. The last time he'd seen Anakin's face, it was the face that was familiar but the eyes were not.

Now almost the exact opposite was true. Stormy blue eyes stared out of a face made nearly unrecognizable by severe burns. "Anakin?"Obi-wan stuttered.

The voice that answered his query was recognizable as well, and full of mischief.

"Well master, it seems you might have 'overdone' it this time.."


	12. Chapter 11: Bitter Souls

Summery : Five years after Mustafar, Darth Vader is but a shadow of the powerful Sith Lord he should be. To the point where the emperor must use the apprentice bond to force Vader to act. But why?

Chalk it up to two undaunted women who will not let even death stop them from saving the soul of the man they both loved.

Based on StarWarrior72's "The strength to do for his child"

Author's Note: I'm well aware that Obi-wan is quite out of character for himself in this chapter. However, my reasoning is that it only has been 5 years since the Empire and there's still a lot of bitterness for Obi-wan to fight though himself. Especially since it seems that Anakin's being rewarded for his fall. (not true of course, but it looks that way if you're not listening to the Force.)

We'll have our 'Negotiator' back to normal soon enough.

_Force-Speech_

*Thoughts*

Disclaimer - I neither own copyright or receive money for anything. I write to improve my ability and for enjoyment.

We all need something to fight for:

Chapter 11: Bitter Souls.

Obi-wan managed to sit down in a chair across from his former padawan and his son. "Well, I certainly didn't mean for this to happen." Even to his own ears, the words sounded petty and cruel. He saw the pain in Anakin's eyes even as the younger man turned away from him. "I hardly deserve such a gift after what I've done, Master," he said after a moment. His voice was low and rough, and sounded if he was seconds away from tears.

Part of Obi-wan wanted to comfort his wayward brother. But a more prominent part wished to berate him for the terrible destruction he had caused. He was far more comfortable in the role of stern mentor and judge, Obi-wan realized. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't seem to stop the flow of disapproving words that tumbled out of his mouth. Frankly, he wasn't sure he did wish to stop it.

"And it certainly took you long enough to realize it. What has your turning to the Dark Side accomplish, hm? Did it bring the 'peace and prosperity' you sought for your new Empire?" Obi-wan snapped waspishly. He took a perverse satisfaction in Anakin's head bowing lower at every word. "You never listen to me or anyone else on the Council, Anakin. It was always about you."

That got a reaction. Anakin shifted Luke of his lap and onto a nearby chair, then stood up and paced. Obi-wan noted mildly enough that his fists were clenched. Finally Anakin whirled and faced his former master, indignation in every limb.

"Oh yes, it was always about me Master. I was always wanting more and you were all 'holding me back'. Did it ever cross your mind that all I cared about was your approval? That I merely wanted to hear someone tell me that I was actually doing the right thing for once! But no, I was always in the wrong. I could never be trusted, never told that my best was good enough. Never told that I had done the right thing by following the Force as I felt it. Even when I had done so and was able to do great things, it was always about the way I had done them that satisfied no one. Especially you!" He turned and started pacing again, gathering his thoughts. "I was never fit to be my own master and I knew it. Not without somebody telling me I was doing right. I knew I wanted power and the only thing keeping it from me was the fact that I'd be letting others down! Especially ... Padme." He choked over her name.

Luke shifted uncomfortably at his father's outburst. He couldn't understand why Ben was being so mean to his father. It wasn't right. Daddy knew he had done 'bad things' but he was sorry. Wasn't that good enough? Or was it because Ben didn't believe him? That had to be it. And Ben was causing his father more pain, trying to prove that Daddy didn't mean he was sorry. Luke came to a quick decision and bolted for the entrance. He knew Ben and Daddy would follow him. He could take them to Nana and she would make things alright.

Anakin and Obi-wan were so intent on one another that Luke leaving the room didn't quite register for a few moments. Anakin noticed it first as he felt his anger growing and knew that his son's soothing presence had withdrawn. Looking around he noticed that his son wasn't in the room. "Where is Luke?" he suddenly asked. Obi-wan merely raised a hand and stroked his bearded chin. "Well I would guess that your emotional uproar has him quite upset. He's probably gone to hide away from you,"he couldn't help adding in a viscous manner.

Anakin glared at his former master, streaks of sulfur marring the clear blue of his eyes. Before he could loose all control, Luke's mental call came to him. _Daddy, I'm outside. Please come and bring Ben with you. I know he's being real mean right now but this is impor..important._ Anakin growled in irritation but then deflated. _ Alright Luke, I will be with you in a moment And I will bring 'Ben' as well, but only because you asked me too. _ He looked back over his shoulder as he walked towards the entrance. "Contrary to what you believe old man, Luke is outside and wants us to join him. The only reason that I mention this is because he asked for me to bring you along. Because I'm not sure how much more of your self-righteous attitude I can take right now without exploding!" Anakin spat as he climbed out into the early desert night.

It wasn't till he was outside and striding towards Luke's star-bright presence in the Force that he calmed down enough to think.

As a gentle breeze caressed his bare face, the full impact of what had just happened smashed into him with the power of a thermal blast. His anger was already cooling on it's own, which left him feeling dizzy. He wanted to savor these first few moments of freedom from that accursed mask. Closing his eyes he let the breeze dance around him, bringing him the sounds and scents of the desert. Lost in the experience he failed to notice Obi-wan finally joining him.

Before Obi-wan spoke he glanced up at the towering form, and wished he hadn't. Anakin's face was one of near-peaceful bliss, despite the ravages of the burns. None of which had been tended to properly, as they were still as red as if Mustafar had been only days ago instead of the five bitter years. It was enough to send another stab of guilt through the older Jedi's soul. One he bitterly resented. Anakin's very presence reminded him how badly he had failed the Order. The fact that his son not only alive, but able to reach the true spirit of Anakin Skywalker only rubbed salt in the wounds.

How could he and Yoda been so wrong? How could the whole council been wrong? Wasn't the man's fall enough proof that attachments were deadly? The shear amount of Darkness that was flowing through Obi-wan at that moment was enough to bring Anakin out of his repose. And look down on his old master in both astonishment and concern. Kenobi certainly didn't notice as he was looking around for Luke. A flimsy excuse not to look on his former padawan's face, but Anakin said nothing. Even when Obi-wan practically snarled out. "Well where is he? Or are you just trying to drag me out here to finish what we started on Mustafar?"

Luke was now at the marker that denoted his grandmother's grave. It wasn't very far from the homestead itself, just not in the direct line-of-sight of the entrance. He could feel the Darkness that was now taking over ol' Ben and didn't like it in the slightest. Hopefully Nana's friend, Qui-gon could help.

"Nana? Qui-gon? Are you there?" he called plaintively as he sat down next to the marker. His answer came swiftly as the desert sand swirled up to form the glowing figure of a long-dead Jedi Knight. _Hello young Luke. It's been some time since we spoke last._

Luke smiled up at the ghostly blue form. "Hi Qui-gon. I'm glad you're here." His brow furrowed in a frown as he felt Obi-wan's mounting anger. "Daddy finally came, Qui-gon but now Ben's being mean to him. He doesn't believe Daddy. And I think it's because of the bad man." Qui-gon shook his head in gentle reproof. _ I sense the Darkness in my former padawan, Luke. A Darkness that has been born of pain and guilt. The 'bad man' is not directing it, but it serves his purpose. I need to speak with him but first you must call your father and Obi-wan over here. Your Nana would like to talk with you and your father as well._

Luke felt himself grow excited. What a day! "Nana's here too?" he asked in glee. _Of course I am, my grandson. Qui-gon needed to speak with you first though. _ Shmi's Force-Shade came to stand by Qui-gon. _Now let's have your father and his master come and see us all, hm?_ "Okay Nana." Luke said joyfully. His happy expression faded as he touched his father's mind. Just in time to hear Obi-wan's spiteful barb at his father. "That's mean! Daddy's trying! _ Calm yourself, youngling. Do not let the Darkness touch you. _ Qui-gon said softly. Luke nodded and tuned what Ben was saying out.

At the very same time, Anakin was watching his former master with growing alarm. This was the last thing he had expected to happen. It was if the Darkness he was desperately trying to renounce was now finding a home in the heart of his brother. "Master..." Anakin said softly, but broke off as Obi-wan looked up at him, venom in his eyes. "Master? Since when was I ever your master, Anakin?" Whatever else he was going to say was choked off as a whirlwind of sand suddenly smacked him in the face.

Luke's mental call came to both of them at that moment. _Daddy, I'm by Nana's marker. And Ben needs to come, cause there's somebody that wants to talk to him. He's not very happy!_


	13. Chapter 12: Through his son's eyes

Summery : Five years after Mustafar, Darth Vader is but a shadow of the powerful Sith Lord he should be. To the point where the emperor must use the apprentice bond to force Vader to act. But why?

Chalk it up to two undaunted women who will not let even death stop them from saving the soul of the man they both loved.

Based on StarWarrior72's "The strength to do for his child"

Author's 'Rant' - I mean Note: To whomever has decided that it would be fun to spam-flame this story. Enough is enough! I have anonymous reviews enabled for a reason, and your little stunt over the last 5 chapters is not that! If you didn't read it in the first chapter here it is again. I have permission from StarWarrior72 to expand and continue this story plot. If you don't believe me, then look up 'Strength' and see for yourself!

_Force-Speech_

*Thoughts*

Disclaimer - I neither own copyright or receive money for anything. I write to improve my ability and for enjoyment.

We all need something to fight for:

Chapter 12: Through his son's eyes.

As the two men reached the young boy sitting in the sand, Obi-wan brought himself up short. He had followed Anakin quietly enough, yet the younger man could feel the outright irritation coming off his master in waves. Now however, Obi-wan gave a gasp of surprise. Anakin looked over his shoulder to see utter shock on his face. He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it with a snap and abruptly turned back towards the homestead. Anakin felt torn between finding out what was happening with Obi-wan now and staying with his son. The last thing they needed was another incident tonight.

After a moment of indecision, he reluctantly turned back towards the small child that had so suddenly given his life meaning again. Luke looked up at his father and smiled. "It's okay Daddy. They need to talk so Ben doesn't get hurt." Whatever reply Anakin was going to give died in his throat as he realized where they were standing. A torrential wave of sorrow, pain, and guilt sent him to his knees. It was his mother's grave. Vividly bitter memories assaulted him, of digging the sand out by hand, snarling at Owen when he had offered to help, and then his temper tantrum in the garage in front of Padme.

*For Force's sake! Why did Padme stay with me after that? How could she possibly love me after I showed her what a demon I was? Oh Mom, you told me not to look back. But I couldn't help it. I wished I'd never become a Jedi, that I had stayed with you.* he thought in deep anguish. His head was bowed with the weight of countless deaths. He did not deserve to be considered a Jedi, not after what he had done. In one moment of weakness he had obliterated the one person he had left to fight for.

Luke had jumped up as his father crashed to the sands. His little brow creased with worry, he turned to his grandmother who was standing nearby, a look of pain on her face. Her aura was dimmed by the suffering her son was going thru. "Nana, whadda I do? Daddy's really hurting! And I'm scared he won't hear me! _You must be calm, Luke. Your father is feeling the results of what he has done. With that much personal Darkness in him, only you can reach him and let him look though your eyes. Then and only then, will he be able to see and hear me._

Brave boy that he was, Luke just nodded and turned back to his father, slipping his arms around Anakin's neck in a tight hug.

_Daddy, I'm here. Please talk to me. _he projected to his father as strongly as he could. Luke felt his father slipping into a dark abyss of guilt and self loathing. He could not understand it, yet he knew that if his father kept falling, he'd be swallowed whole and never come back. _Don't leave me Daddy!_ _ DON'T LEAVE!_ Luke cried with all the power in him.

Anakin wasn't aware of anything but darkness in his broken heart. But Luke's anguished call brought him up short. He snapped back to awareness of his surroundings, noting Luke's trembling body pressed close to his. "Oh Luke, I'm sorry. It's just that I was remembering something. I didn't mean to scare you." The small face turned towards his with lingering terror on it. "I thought you were gonna get lost and leave me again Daddy," Luke said quietly. He was shaking so hard that it made Anakin winch at the pain he'd unintentionally caused his boy.

And the only way he knew how to make it up to Luke was to gather him close. Standing up, he reached down to his son and picked him up. Luke cuddled up to his father with his head against his father's shoulders, still shivering slightly. "Shh, it's alright, Luke. I promised I wouldn't leave you. And it's a promise I intend to keep. "

Finally the young boy stopped shivering and looked out from over his father's steadying hand. He could see his 'Nana' and she was smiling at him. _You've been a good boy, Luke. Now I know you want your father to see me. Ask him to close his eyes and believe in you and the Light. If he does, then he will see me when he opens his eyes again. I will tell you when that has happened._

Luke looked back up at his father with pleading eyes. "Daddy, will you do something for me?" Anakin looked down at his son with tender affection. "I would do anything for you, Luke. You only need to ask." Luke bit his bottom lip as he tried to make his request. Anakin noted that his son was having trouble finding the right words. "It's alright, Luke. Just say what you wish."

"Please close your eyes and believe in me Daddy! Believe in the bright!" Luke was finally able to burst out. Anakin looked startled at his outburst.

*Have faith in my son. And in the Force. How simple yet complicated a request from you, little one. Faith in you is easy enough, now that I hold you in my arms. Yet I lost faith in the Force a long time ago when I lost my angel. The Force became nothing more then a tool and a torment. Yet for you, I can believe.* Anakin thought as he pulled his son in closer. He closed his eyes and let the buried teachings of his life as a Jedi come back to the front. Never good at tranquil meditation, he was finding it far easier now with time and experience. *I promise Padme. I'll do right by Luke. I've already missed five years, but I won't miss anymore.*

_And she will hold you to that promise, Ahni. You never could disappoint me. And I knew that your destiny was elsewhere then Tatooine. _ Anakin's eyes flew open to see his mother standing there in a shimmering blue glow. "Mother?" he asked hoarsely. Shmi smiled and came over to her towering son as he trembled in shock. _ It's alright Anakin. You're seeing me with Luke's eyes. I have been his protector as much as Obi-wan has if not more so. _

_For with the Force many things are possible._


	14. Chapter 13: Differences in view

Summary: Five years after Mustafar, Darth Vader is but a shadow of the powerful Sith Lord he should be. To the point where the emperor must use the apprentice bond to force Vader to act. But why?

Chalk it up to two undaunted women who will not let even death stop them from saving the soul of the man they both loved.

Based on StarWarrior72's "The strength to do for his child"

_Force-Speech_

_^Flashback^_

*Thoughts*

Disclaimer - I neither own copyright nor receive money for anything. I write to improve my ability and for enjoyment.

We all need something to fight for:

Chapter 13: Differences in view.

"Since when do you come on your own Master, when I'm not even meditating?" Obi-wan growled at the Force-Shade of his former master. They had reached the Lars homestead and Qui-gon had simply faded back into view with his arms folded. _I merely wished to speak with you, Obi-wan. You've come along far enough that you need not meditate to see me. _Qui-gon said neutrally. "Or is it that you were trying to stop me from what I should have done at Mustafar!" Obi-wan spat in anger. "Why of all people should 'Vader' have such a second chance? He's betrayed all of us!" _Indeed he has from your point of view, my former padawan. Yet consider this. How could he betray a trust that was never given to him?"_ Obi-wan snarled at that. "He betrayed my trust in him!" He turned away from Qui-gon even as he said that, for he could not look his former master in the eye. Qui-gon simply shook his head in astonishment and disappointment. _"__Your trust in him? Even you know better than that. And what of the trust of the innocent victim in all of this. Or do you truly blame Padme for his fall?" _ Obi-wan whipped back around, his eyes wide with indignation. "She wasn't willing to take me to him! Of course she had a hand in his fall. I was a fool to trust her not to be as corrupt as the rest of the politicians. She was probably plotting with him to overthrow the Sith as soon as he revealed himself and then rule at his side! Qui-gon stared in shock at Obi-wan, and then let his arms down with a sigh. _Ah, my former padawan, didn't I warn you never make a Senator angry? Especially one that was once a monarch of her system. _Qui-gon shook his head and turned to look over his shoulder. _ I suppose that someone else's point of view is necessary. Still it shouldn't have to come to this._

Before Obi-wan could respond he found himself thrown back in time, into memories not his own.

^Flashback^

_Anakin staring off into infinity, even as his master's body was lowered into the bowels of the temple for its immolation. Gut-wrenching fury was written all over his face along with devastating grief. Only the hood of his cloak prevented the other members of the memorial party from seeing the vicious expression. Yet there were two among the mourners that didn't need to see his face. Padme manages to keep her eyes on her husband even as Ashoka comes to stand by his side. Later, the three of them would remove themselves to Padme's apartment for privacy. In the hopes that by allowing Anakin to grieve as he needed to, that he would be able to continue. Only to find that later on it was all a deception to safe-guard the Chancellor. From that moment on Anakin begins to realize that if his master does not trust him, how can he do the same?_

^Flashback^

_Anakin pleading with the Council not to send_ _Ashoka on her last solo mission before her trials. He had tried to trust Obi-wan again and confess of his vision of her capture and torture for the information that she held about the Nexus route. And once again his master had betrayed him to the Council. He listened to their harsh words that Ashoka was no longer his padawan, though since she was so close to knighthood she would not receive a new master. And that he was to refrain from seeing her until after her mission was complete. The carnage he left in the training grounds afterwards was truly frightening to see. For Ashoka would never come back to him, this he knew._

^Flashback^

_Anakin standing over Dooku, lightsabers crossed at the count's neck. "Good, Anakin Good," the voice of Palpatine. "Kill him. Kill him now." Anakin looking uncertain. "I shouldn't." Palpatine's voice filling with the Dark Side, turning it into a snarling mockery of the smooth senatorial tone. "DO IT!" Anakin obeying, cutting down the defenseless Sith with a savage expression on his face. The sabers retracting and Anakin looking at what he had done with revulsion and horror. Turning to Palpatine to hear his praise as he frees the Chancellor. "You did well Anakin. He was too dangerous to be kept alive."_

^Flashback^

_Anakin and Padme in the shadow of a pillar speaking together. "Ani, I'm pregnant." The look of shock then joy on Anakin's face "Tha..That's wonderful!" Padme's anxious reply. "What are we going to do?" Anakin smiling gently at his wife. "We're not going to worry about anything right now. This is a happy moment, the happiest of my life!"_

^Flashback^

_The swirling vortex of a vision is seen with only Padme's face in view, contorted in agony. "Anakin help me!" Then a horrifying scream rings out as Anakin bolts upright, panting. He leaves the bed and moves out to the fountains to collect his thoughts. Padme joins him and asks what is wrong. He tries to distract her but she will not be denied. He tells her of his vision and that she will die in childbirth. She tries to comfort him and he shakes it off, declaring that he will not let this one become reality. They speak further, Padme voicing her concerns about his expulsion and her disgrace, although it is his future she is worried about. Then she asks if his former master can help them. Anakin stiffens ever so slightly, remembering all the times that Obi-wan merely dismissed his concerns or outright betrayed him. Not this time, not with Padme's life and the life of his unborn child at stake. "We don't need Obi-wan's help. Our baby is a blessing."_

^Flashback^

_He is on fire, burning both physically and mentally. He had listened to Padme declare her love again for him, pleading with him to turn away and come with her, before it was too late. For a moment, he wavers, on the brink of the dark void that would be his destruction. He contemplates leaving it all, not completely driven to take the power of the Dark Side. For she does not approve, as he knew she wouldn't. And her approval, her faith in him is all that has mattered. But even as he is about to turn back to her and agree, he senses the presence of Obi-wan on her ship. She has betrayed him! Of all people, his own wife has betrayed him. The Dark Side rushes in to claim him once again and then things blur until he is lying on the bottom of the lava bank, scrambling desperately with only one hand left, screaming "I HATE YOU!" at the man who had been his mentor and supposed best friend. But was that ever true? Even in his agony he reaches up to his brother mentally crying for help as the Dark Side recedes for a moment. Only to be mentally slapped in the face when Obi-wan turns away, snapping the Master-Padawan bond…or so he thinks. But such a bond as they had is not broken that easily. Though it is in tatters, there is still a thread left. Again the Dark Side claims him as he gives into his fury, knowing that it will be the only thing to sustain him now.._

^Flashback^

_Anakin strapped to a table, his face still uncovered although the rest of him is incased in the terrifying black armor of Vader. His head still shows the horrible burns he had received on Mustafar. They have been left untreated, marking him with a patch-work of blackened and angry red skin. His bloodshot blue eyes widened as the mask comes down to cover his face, painfully so. The hiss of air as the resperator takes over his breathing. Then the table tilts up to a vertical position. Off in the shadows, a cloaked figure waits to speak with the Sith lord. "Lord Vader, can you hear me?" it asks in a cracked hideous voice. "Yes my master," the bass vocoder booms. The newly-minted Vader turns his head back and forth , searching. "Where is Padme? Is she safe? Is she alright?" Vader questions, revealing what he was looking for. Sidious seems to hesitate for only a second. "It seems in your angry, you killed her." Shock and horror go thru the black figure. "I couldn't have! I felt her!" Vader howls, as he struggles free of his bonds. Droids fold in on themselves and glass breaks as the Sith lord's power reaches a crescendo. But it is not fury that Vader feels. It is wholesale grief. Even as he falls to his knees screaming "NO!" something breaks. What countless people have tried to do to him over his lifetime, this single devastating fact is enough to succeed were everything else has fail. Anakin Skywalker, Darth Vader, is now a broken spirit, seemingly never to rise up and fight again._

^End Flashback^

Obi-wan dropped to his knees in utter horror and grief. "What have I done? WHAT HAVE I DONE?" His scream of agony echoed over the desert night like the cry of a damned soul.


	15. Chapter 14 Second Reconnection:Brothers

Summary: Five years after Mustafar, Darth Vader is but a shadow of the powerful Sith Lord he should be. To the point where the emperor must use the apprentice bond to force Vader to act. But why?

Chalk it up to two undaunted women who will not let even death stop them from saving the soul of the man they both loved.

Based on StarWarrior72's "The strength to do for his child"

_Force-Speech_

*Thoughts*

Disclaimer - I neither own copyright nor receive money for anything. I write to improve my ability and for enjoyment.

We all need something to fight for:

Chapter 14: Secondary Reconnection - Brothers

Padme had been listening in from where she was on Alderaan keeping watch over Leia, but when Obi-wan started on his hate filled rant, she could no longer stand it. Besides, there were now two among the mortal plain that could watch over her little princess on her adopted home world. So she gathered herself and shifted to Tatooine. She had simply wanted to have Obi-wan see the situation from her perspective and Anakin's.

However, with the Force completely out of balance and darkened beyond belief, even the shades that could reach the living could be touched. She was so furious when she arrived that she lashed out in rage at Obi-wan's attempt to denounce her beloved husband. After all he had suffered, all he had tried to accomplish already because of their precious son.

It was far too much for Padme to take.

Padme had always been a truly compassionate soul and when she realized how badly she had over-burdened Kenobi, she was horrified. His scream of aguish cut deeply at her, so much so that she wanted to flee. Unable to stand Obi-wan's torment, made worse by the scenes played out in his mind, she could only project herself to Qui-gon. The Jedi knight's Force-Shade had knelt down next to his former padawan with grief written over his features. Yet he could not reach out to Obi-wan even mentally. The self inflicted Darkness in Kenobi's heart was far too great.

_Qui-gon, what have I done? I didn't mean for Obi-wan to suffer like this! _ Padme cried, feeling herself weaken. Kenobi's pain was fast becoming her own and she was suffering with him. _I know Padme you only meant to open his eyes to another perspective. Unfortunately he was not ready. Yet this is the will of the Force. Anakin is the only one of us who can reach him now and it is necessary if they are ever able to work together as brothers again. _ Qui-gon then looked up with relief on his face as a blinding storm of protective and concerned Light came rushing towards them. _It will be alright Padme. Do not let Anakin see you yet, for he will be distracted. But let him feel you love for him, for it will aid him now._

Shmi's Grave:

"Mother, I.. I failed you. I failed you and I failed everyone else. I don't deserve your forgiveness." Anakin finally croaked out, tear welling in his eyes. Shmi frowned and reached up to catch his chin. It was only the lightest of pressure, yet Anakin could feel her touch. _ Anakin Luke Skywalker, you listen to me and listen well. You have NOT failed me, and you will not fail me unless you reject the gifts given to you to aid you, _she said sternly. Then her features softened into tender affection. _Look at me Ahni. There is nothing for me to forgive you for. You must forgive yourself for the pain you have caused others._

Anakin looked down at his mother and sighed softly. "I've missed you Mom. I've missed your guidance and that you were the only one besides Ashoka and.. my Angel not to fear me. Who needed me for who I really was, not some stupid 'prophecy' or my abilities." Shmi smiled and let go of his chin to tousle Luke's hair. The young one didn't even notice for he had fallen asleep from the eventful day. _And now you have your son for that, Ahni. _

_You must learn not to fear yourself Ahni. Your power is and has always been a gift of the Force to aid you. You can be so much more, if you only can respect the power you hold, not fear it. When you truly have learned this, the Darkness shall never trouble you again. In this, the Order as a whole failed you. You have nothing to fear from yourself. For as much evil that you may have already done, you can do far more and greater good._

_If for no one else Anakin, do it for my grandson's sake._

"I will Mom, I'll do it for Luke," Anakin replied. Before he could say anything else though a horrific wailing rent the night air. Luke jerked awake with wide eyes and instantly cuddled closer to his father. "It's Ben, Daddy. He's in so much pain!" _Leave Luke with me and go to your brother Jedi, my son. Nothing shall touch Luke while I watch. And your brother is in terrible danger. _Shmi said quietly.

"Luke, stay here. I will be back, I promise you. But Obi-wan needs my help. As I will need his soon enough," Anakin told his son as he sat him down. Luke bit his lip lightly but nodded and said. "Yes Father. I'll stay. Please hurry!" Anakin turned without another word and ignoring the instant flash of pain from his maladjusted prosthetics began to run back the way he came. His eyes closed, he followed the Force to where it coiled and recoiled around a once bright beacon in his life.

Always soothing, the greatest source of wisdom and calm, it was now a terrible jagged tempest.

Anakin was so intent on reaching his former master and brother that he nearly tripped over Obi-wan's fallen body.  
>Only a seemingly distant cry of -<em>Anakin!<em>_-_brought him back to his senses in time to crash down on the sands next to Obi-wan. He looked around in bewilderment even as he moved grab his mentor into a tight embrace. Only to pause as he spotted yet another flickering blue form. "Master Qui-gon?" 

The Force Shade nodded at him. _Yes Ani, I am here. The Force decided to show Obi-wan another perspective, but he was unable to handle the vision without this suffering. And now he cannot even hear me. Please Anakin, bring him back to us. You are the only one who can now, for it was about your fall that he saw._

Anakin winched and quickly gathered his strength. After finding Luke here, safely under Obi-wan's careful if distant guardianship, he would not wish anymore suffering on his master, ever! And this seemed to be far worse. It was threatening to tear the older Jedi completely apart and break him forever. *Not this time Sidious! You managed to break me, you will not do the same to my brother!* Anakin thought fiercely as he pulled his mentor into a tight embrace.

Obi-wan fought back, struggling wildly as his cries continued. But his inability to gather his thoughts and concentrate, along with the tempest raging within him, prevented him from breaking Anakin's hold. He was finally reduced to beating his fists against the sable armor as Anakin felt his own eyes mist over again. How much more suffering could he cause? Shaking away the negative thought, Anakin closed his eyes and reached for the tiny strained and frayed mental thread that still bound them together.

_Master! Master, please! Don't do this to yourself. I've already forgiven you! Don't let HIM win! I can't fight HIM without you, my brother! Come back to me Master, I love you! OBI-WAN! My Brother! _Anakin cried through the Force as he felt his brother's soul shattering.

_Brother I love you! Don't leave me!_

For a timeless moment there seemed to be nothing. As if Obi-wan had ceased to exist. Anakin started to pull back, his heart breaking again. *Why am I always too late?* he cried to himself. -_ A-na-kin? _- came the weak answer. Weak and at the distant mental 'edge', but still held together.

Unbound relief blasted though the younger man and passed on to Obi-wan, so strong that it pulled the older man back further from the mental abyss. _Master! I thought I had been too late, that I had lost you! _ Anakin sent joyfully and tearfully. _ Better that you had, Anakin. I was truly right in saying I had failed you. Only now do I see how deeply. _Obi-wan's mental reply reduced his former padawan to tears. _NO! I won't lose you my brother! Not to this! _Anakin's cry was angry yet grief-stricken. Along with the avalanche of feeling he poured into the Force.

It caught Obi-wan's attention as nothing else could. All of Anakin's shields had dropped as he strained to project his feelings toward Obi-wan, his master, brother, best friend. And it pulled Obi-wan back fully from the edge and back to reality. Even as Anakin became aware of his surroundings he heard the deep, choked sobs. Obi-wan was crying almost in silence, but with a passion never witnessed by the younger man.

Even Qui-gon's death had not set Obi-wan into this deep of a torrent of weeping. Anakin said nothing, just held the older man as he finally was able to find release from the mental torment. After what seemed an eternity Obi-wan's shaking slowed and he started to pull away from Anakin's hold. Anakin let him, but did not let go of his brother entirely, choosing to keep his hand on Obi-wan's shoulder.

Obi-wan flushed with shame and could not look his former padawan in the eye. To practically attack him and try to undo all that Anakin had already accomplished. Then to have the younger man risk his own sanity and fragile state to keep Kenobi from destruction. Only to have the older man cry like a hysterical child on his shoulder?

_Don't be ridiculous Obi-wan. You needed that release as much as giving your feelings to the Force. We are only human after all. _Qui-gon's voice echoed in his mind. Obi-wan looked up to see his former master standing in front of both Anakin and himself. The Force-Shade's face looked weary and stressed but the glow it projected was almost brilliant.

Obi-wan turned back to Anakin and was about to speak when the younger man shook his head. _ You don't have to say anything Master. And before you even protest, I told you when I was knighted that you will always be my master. I'm just grateful that I can call you Brother as well._

Obi-wan managed the slightest of smiles at that. _And I too feel privileged to call you brother, Anakin. _His smile widened as he had to add, _the most headstrong, annoying, and reckless little brother there ever was, but all the more special for all of that._

Anakin looked indignant for a moment, only to chuckle a moment later. "You're probably right about that, Master."

Sitting in the sand, leaning against each other, the two brothers by the Force simply let their feelings flow freely though their original training bond. Now made stronger than ever by the trial they had gone through.

The team of 'The Negotiator' and 'The Hero with No Fear' was back. And the Dark Side quailed.

Author's note:

Yes so the 'brothers' have reconnected finally, though not without a lot of pain. Look out Sidious, the team is BACK!

And now they've got two more Jedi to help them out. Any guesses? Please let me know who you think they are. Hint: one of them is male and it isn't Mace Windu! I dislike the Korun Master with a passion! So let me know and I'll post your names in the next chapter.. Promise!

May the Force be with You all!


	16. Chapter 15  In Defense

Summary: Five years after Mustafar, Darth Vader is but a shadow of the powerful Sith Lord he should be. To the point where the emperor must use the apprentice bond to force Vader to act. But why?

Chalk it up to two undaunted women who will not let even death stop them from saving the soul of the man they both loved.

Based on StarWarrior72's "The strength to do for his child"

Author's Note: As promised, here are the names of those who guessed at least one of the Jedi.. DarthFrye, Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay, brooklynturtle (Who did actually get the Jedi Master right.)

And of course StarWarrior72, who's review tells me to get this chapter up…now! So you can thank her for the update!

_Force-Speech_

*Thoughts*

Disclaimer - I neither own copyright nor receive money for anything. I write to improve my ability and for enjoyment.

We all need something to fight for:

Chapter 15 - In Defense

On Alderaan, a cloaked and veiled figure straightened up as a feminine voice called to him though the Force. _Master I must leave for a while. Please watch over my daughter!_

The figure sighed slightly as the presence left him. He already had one troubled spirit to guide in these dark times. He contemplated for a moment, sensing the shifting currents around him. *The Force is moving, and not to the Emperor's whims, I believe* he thought to himself allowing just the hint of pleasure. *The Force is with us. We must use caution though. It was our blindness and arrogance that caused us to fall.* He turned to look for his companion, the one he had brought to the temple so long ago and still considered the closest thing he would ever have to a daughter himself.

It was for that reason alone he had managed to survive the order that wiped out so many of his fellow Jedi. To find the one they had lost, that had set the Sith Lord's plans in motion. For her sake and the sake of her fallen master, he could do no less.

It was her attachment to him that had saved him, twice. By finding him and the three clone troopers that had escaped with him when the Order had given him up for lost. She had won the hearts of the three clones that day, enough so that when she had gone missing they risked and ultimately sacrificed themselves to warn him just before Order 66.

"The Chancellor himself.. He ordered Dooku.. to take her for the.. Nexus route Intel.. Still alive, General. You.. have to.. save her.

Don't..trust my brothers.. they ca-aan't fight the.. order. Aa..nd it will... too late.. to warn .. the Jedi. Find.. Ahsoka..she might.. be able to save... General.. Skywalk," had been Wolf's final message to him. Only a few minutes later Shadow Squadron turned their guns, on him. But he had been prepared.

"We have an assignment, little 'Soka," he called to her as he spotted her cloaked form. She turned toward him without interest. "Who could give us a mission now, Master Plo?" she asked. Her voice, once so passionate and full of life, now was subdued, almost dead. Yet he heard the barest hint of curiosity and it allowed him to smile under the detox mask that he always wore.

"We must watch over the princess Ahsoka. She is far more important than you realize. And I believe you will know why once we have gone to Senator Organa," Jedi Master Plo Koon told the young Torgurta woman. "We must leave for the palace now."

Alderaan Royal Palace:

Leia had heard of the mysterious pair of cloaked and veiled figures from the servants. They had been in and out of the place for some time now and no one seemed to know who they were or what Daddy Bail was doing with them. The whispers had grown louder over the last couple months, for their visits were now more frequent. And it seemed that today they were once again visiting the Royal Family.

They were not the only guests though. Though Leia wished that they had been. Mommy Breha's younger sisters had come to visit. Her aunts did not like her in the slightest, considering that the House of Organa to be above adopting a war orphan and giving her a royal name. The frequent statement, "Who knew what base background this brat came from," was often spoken. Often in more adult terms that Leia knew she wasn't supposed to hear let alone know.

This statement in its various forms, often reduced Mommy Breha to tears, and Daddy Bail would get red in the face. If it weren't for the fact that these two nasty ladies were 'supposed' to be Mommy's "sisters", they'd been barred from ever returning. But that wasn't Leia's biggest problem. The biggest problem was the gaggle of cousins and their friends that always accompanied Aunt Teru and Aunt Meecha.

The worst tormentors by far were Aunt Meecha's two children, her cousin Kinel and cousin Shanya. Kinel was almost as tall as a Wookie and just as strong, at least to his younger cousins' terror. He like to torment everyone, including his younger sister and yet he never got into trouble for all of his brutality. And when they came visiting, Leia had to be especially careful not to be caught by herself. He'd become nastier every year and the last time he'd managed to hurt her quite badly. When she fought back in self defense, he had hollered for his mom not out of fear, but because he knew Leia would get the blame.

She had indeed gotten the blame and Meecha insisted on punishing her. She'd been in the med center for a day afterward. Yet it had been worth it for when she returned to garden her mom had done something so that Kinel had gotten in trouble. So this time she'd really have to watch out. The gardens where she spoke with her mom were no sanctuary either for there Shanya loved to spend her time.

Shanya fancied herself the 'true princess' and tried to act it. She would always take over Leia's favorite spot by the fountains and pretend to hold court. Which she believed consisted of making malicious gossip about everyone. But her favorite target was her 'gutter trash' cousin. She'd even spread lies about Leia to the new employees. They in turn would make Leia's life miserable for weeks afterward.

The one thing Kinel and Shanya were united over was strangers. Anyone not of Alderaan origin was an alien and evil.

Thus they were fair game to those two, who could be extremely brutal in trying to drive said strangers away.

It was for that reason only that she was headed for the fountain now. For the smaller of the two mystery people liked to sit there and stare into the water.

Leia thought that this one was a woman, one who had suffered much. She was shy and sad and Leia could feel this. The young princess didn't want her brute cousins making the poor lady's life even more painful. Even as she grew close to the fountain she could hear Shanya's spiteful words. "We don't want you here you nasty alien. Alderaan is far too good for the likes of you!"

Leia burst into the fountain area where the cousins were holding court. Kinel was there as well, with everyone else giving him a wide berth. Leia felt a spike of fear and might have even pulled back into hiding if not for Kinel's venomous accusation. "I bet she's one of those nasty Jedi freaks that tried to kill our great Emperor."

That tore it! Leia knew that her real father was suffering because of the Emperor. He'd probably been a Jedi himself in the Clone Wars. And the Emperor had probably fooled him like he fooled all the others. Full of righteous indignation, she stormed in front of Kinel, all fear forgotten. "You big mean baddie! You leave her alone. Or someday soon my real father will come and get you! And you won't like it!"

Kinel stared down in shock at the little girl. She dared to show her face now? And threaten him with her supposed 'real father'? Rage filled the young man and forgetting where he was or how much trouble he could get in, he smash his fist into her face. He was going to teach this filthy stain on the House of Organa a lesson she'd never forget.

Ahsoka had buried her face in her hands and was crying silently when Leia's pain blasted through the Force. Her signature was strange, yet not totally. For through it was mixed the one Force Signature that had left a permanent mark on her psyche. This little girl was her beloved master's daughter! Her head snapped up and she felt the veil fall from her face. But she could care less.

"Stay away from my god-daughter, you monster!" she shrieked. As Kinel looked up from kicking Leia in the ribs, Ahsoka whipped up her hand and Force-Pushed him straight into the tree at the other side of the clearing. She moved forward, snarling menace at the other children, her only concern for the little girl that looked so much like her best friend and 'big sister' Padme.

She felt a tremor in the Force even as Master Plo came from around the corner where he had been. "You have seen nothing unusual today." he told them while making just the slightest wave of his talons. The other children were easily influenced by Force Suggestion as they had been shaken by the event.

"Kinel fell from the tree which he had climbed. You will bring a medic and leave this area."

"Come little 'Soka, this area will not be safe for us just now. Let us take Leia to her room and check what injuries she may have received, "Master Plo said as he turned back to Ahsoka. She nodded but did not meet his eye caps. Her checks red and her montails pinking showed all too clearly how embarrassed she was. He swiftly moved to her side as she gently bent down and cradled Leia's body in her slim arms.

Only to look up as her long-time friend and Mentor laid his hand on her shoulder. "You did nothing shameful Ahsoka. Indeed if Skywalker had been here, Kinel would have fared far worse I fear." "But Master Plo, I was acting out of anger!" Ahsoka said plaintively. "Yet you only rendered Kinel unconscious. You did no harm to the other children, only scared them so they would leave the Princess be."

Master Plo had of course felt the pain that his young friend had been in and had hurried towards the source. Yet he had paused, sensing the will of the Force that he not intervene. So he had watched as Leia had torn into the fountain clearing thunder on her little face. It was an almost terrifying reminder of her father's temper, though in looks she favored her mother.

It was the will of the Force that she was the one to stand up to her cousins.

To see Ahsoka smiled at him timidly as they turned towards the Palace, and move with life and purpose again was all that Plo Koon could wish for. It was very good to see someone so lifeless once again have hope.


	17. Chapter 16 Distant Thunder

Summary: Five years after Mustafar, Darth Vader is but a shadow of the powerful Sith Lord he should be. To the point where the emperor must use the apprentice bond to force Vader to act. But why?

Chalk it up to two undaunted women who will not let even death stop them from saving the soul of the man they both loved.

Based on StarWarrior72's "The strength to do for his child"

_Force-Speech_

*Thoughts*

Disclaimer - I neither own copyright nor receive money for anything. I write to improve my ability and for enjoyment.

We all need something to fight for:

Chapter 16: Distant Thunder

"I don't care what 'IT' said, Lieutenant I am the captain of this ship and I order you to go down to this 'Anchor- heed' and find out what 'IT' is up to!" Captain Torreck yelled at his subordinate. The young man had too much imitative as far as he was concerned. At the least 'IT' would tear him apart. At the best he would finally be rid of the black beast. The object of his ire gave a sketchy and shaky salute. "Aye Aye, sir."

Torreck watched in satisfaction as his 'sacrificial lamb' walked off the bridge. Sooner or later he would have been a problem. Now Piett would have to face the wrath of Darth Vader or be court-martialed. Torreck then noticed one of Vader's clone troopers, one of the leaders in fact.

His smile widened as he barked out "You! Storm trooper Leader! You will leave with Lieutenant Piett and take him to Lord Vader!" The clone simply straighten and nodded. "Sir, yes sir!

As the lift doors closed, Nefar Torreck permitted himself a dry chuckle. *Those two fools are dead men walking.* he was thinking as he turned back to the routine of ship command.

Inside the lift Piett was trying to maintain a calm, professional air and failing. His face was pale and sweat beaded on his forehead. Suddenly the clone reached out and pressed the 'halt' button. Then turned towards the Lieutenant. "You know Captain Torreck's trying to get you killed." It wasn't a question.

"I have my orders, Trooper Captain. As do you," Piett replied reluctantly. The captain merely nodded but then said, "I sure do. This is why I'm up here and not surface-side. You're not the only one with initiative, Lieutenant. And I'm not talking treason either, unless you want to call it treason by working with the 'real' authority on this ship."

Piett looked at the helmet of the clone in befuddlement. "What exactly are you talking about?" The clone simply shrugged.

"Well the good captain wants you to interrupt Lord Vader and get a face-to-face update on what he's doing, right? That's been a pretty quick but nasty way of getting killed." Piett shook his head wordlessly. He was all too aware of that fact.

"Well then, you need to tell Lord Vader straight up that it was the Captain that sent you. You might be surprised at what happens. Milord's been keeping an eye on you, when he wants." The clone told him. He pressed the button and the lift resumed. "How could you know that, Trooper?" Piett asked in bewilderment.

"Cause I've been serving him for longer than that knuckle head could even begin to believe, Lieutenant. He respects those who are up front with him. And believe me, he's not going to be angry with you... but with the Captain." the clone replied. Just then his comlink beeped. "Rex here, what is it?" The voice that came back was a carbon copy of the clone at his side. "Sir, the 'General' has ordered us to move out of Anchorhead. We're to take the shuttle to a homestead about ten clicks to the southwest. "

"Copy that Kicker. I'm on my way down now. Don't keep the 'General' waiting," 'Rex' replied. He turned off the comlink and sighed. Piett could swear he heard the clone mumble something under his breath. Something that sound suspiciously like, "I was right, thank the Force. Skywalker is back with us!"

Lars Homestead.. 18 hours earlier.

The brothers had been loathed to move, but the chill of the desert night had finally reached them both. Without the death-mask that completed his fierce appearance, Anakin was as chilled as Obi-wan when they finally moved. If not more so, for the containment had kept the remains of his body at a regular temperature for five long years. It was his shivering that prompted Obi-wan to stand up.

"You'll end up sickening if we stay out here any longer Anakin," Obi-wan said as he reached out a hand. The younger man grimaced as he slowly got to his feet. Only to pale as he realized how late it was. "Luke! I left him at my mother's grave! He'll be as cold as we are if not worse. And probably worried to death!" Obi-wan over at him in shock. "ANAKIN! What in blazes were you thinking? Force only knows what danger he may be in!"

_He is being watched and cared for, my former padawan. Did you think I was the only one who was able to keep an eye on him through the Force? He's a very active little boy, you do realize. _Qui-gon's voice came to the pair. The amusement was plain to hear as he added, _ He is sleeping quite comfortably in fact. Obi-wan, you should stop inside and take a spare change of clothes for Anakin's use. I doubt that the three of you will be able to leave the area once you reach there._

Obi-wan could have sworn Anakin's skin could not handle the faintest hint of a blush. Now he was proven wrong as the younger man went from an angry red to a brilliant crimson He sighed in exasperation, yet did Obi-wan detect a hint of longing? "I'll never hear the end of this!" Anakin muttered as he started towards his mother's grave. Obi-wan followed in utter confusion. As they past the entrance, the older man quickly moved down the stairs. "Master what are you and Anakin referring to for Force's sake?" Obi-wan muttered as he searched for clothing that would fit his brother's increased girth.

_As I said Obi-wan, I have not been the only one the Force has allowed to touch the living. Who better to keep a watchful eye on Luke then his grandmother? Shmi has been aiding Luke in reaching his father. And keeping him safe from the notice of the Emperor when he made his dream visits. _ Qui-gon replied.

Obi-wan paused, then shook his head. "I sense there is a great deal more to this then I can understand at this point Master. I will take you word for it."

Finally finding some spares that had to be several years' old, Obi-wan climbed back out into the night. Only to find that Anakin was once again in the sand, curled up as best he could with the armor to shield himself from the night's chill. His shaking had increased and he seemed almost in a trance. "Anakin, let's get you into these as quickly as possible. I don't like how badly you're reacting to the temperature."

"Noottt hheerree Mmaastteerr... I'lll prrroobbabbly bbbbeccomme hyyypootheermic. Aaand you'll need my help tooo get this oofff ooooff mee..." Anakin manage to stutter out.

"Well where in the blazes should we do this then? You're already shaking so badly I can hear you rattle!" Anakin managed to get back up to his feet, swaying almost drunkenly.

"Mother's grave. She would be keeping Luke warm so he could sleep. She'll do the same for us." Obi-wan sighed and pulled a large cloak from the bundle. "At least put this on first Anakin. I swear you'll be the death of me yet!" It seemed to take forever to reach the marker which Luke had curled up against. The young boy sat up almost immediately as they drew near. "Nana, Daddy's cold. Very cold! We have to do something!" he called over his shoulder as he raced towards them.

As Luke reached them, he seemed to carry soothing and gentle warmth with him. Obi-wan felt his aching body relax utterly under it. Yet Anakin was still shaking, as if the warmth could not dispel the icy cold he was in. "It's the nasty armor, Ben. It hurts Daddy lots." Luke told him as they managed to finally reach the marker. "Well then, you'll have to help me get it off, young Luke," Obi-wan replied. "I had a feeling that was the case. The Emperor would not care what pain your father felt. In fact he would probably enjoy it."

Anakin did not respond as Obi-wan gently lowered him to the sands. It was only when Luke sat down next to his father, and tried to lean his father's head against his shoulder that Anakin stirred. Instead of fighting against his son Anakin moved as best he could to make it easier. His shivering finally started to diminish as well. "Luke? Master? Wha-? I don't remember anything after telling you to take me... " Anakin trailed of as Obi-wan shook his head.

"I'm hardly surprised at that, Anakin. In fact I'm shocked that you were able to respond to me at all," Obi-wan told him frankly. He reached out and put the back of his hand against Anakin's forehead. But only for an instant. "Force, Anakin you still feel like solid ice! We've got to get you out of that suit!"

Now that Anakin was aware though, this was going to be slightly more difficult.

He was masking as much as possible, yet Obi-wan could sense that Anakin did not wish for him to see fully what the Emperor had done to transform the new Sith apprentice into the terrorizing ebony nightmare that the galaxy knew as Darth Vader. And while Obi-wan did understand that his former padawan wished to spare him any further pain, the very real risk of having Anakin's physical health deteriorate further outweighed any such consideration.

Getting Anakin to cooperated though, would be a different matter entirely. Once Anakin had gotten an idea into his head, it was almost impossible to change the man's mind about it. Obi-wan could easily remember that stubborn streak alternately being disaster and salvation during the Clone Wars. And the older Jedi had no wish to argue with Anakin at this point.

It appeared that he'd have no choice as Anakin scowled up at him. "I'll warm up eventually, Master. It may not be comfortable but…" _Anakin! Honestly, must you be so stubborn about others helping you? Not even as a boy where you so foolish! _A female voice cut over Anakin's objections. Glowing just as Qui-gon had, the Shade that formed behind Anakin and his son was that of a late middle-aged woman.

She knelt down next to Anakin and took his heavy weight off of Luke. She then looked up at Obi-wan in a way only a mother could. _ Now if you would be so kind Master Kenobi. Remove the rest of this monstrous suit!_ Obi-wan did his best to gather his wits by giving the Shade a bow. "Of course madam, I shall do so at once." Obi-wan had never met her, but he recognized Shmi Skywalker from the holo that Anakin had brought with him to the temple.

It took quite a bit of effort and some pieces such as the useless respirator controls could not be undone, but soon Anakin was fairly out of the hated armor. However, it became apparent to Obi-wan that the damage and lack of care was far worse than he could have dreamed. Covered only in his sable cloak to allow for some dignity, Anakin's injuries from Mustafar were all too clear. As was the painfully inadequate reconstruction

Obi-wan did his best not to show how disturbing the sight was. Yet he knew both Anakin and Luke could sense it. "I didn't want you to have to see this, Master." Obi-wan shook his head and sighed. "Believe it or not Anakin, I have already 'seen' what 'surgery' you went through." "If you want to call it that," The younger man said tartly. Then he added "At least I managed to survive it anyways, if only for Luke's sake."

Obi-wan shook his head as he responded. "I suppose you are right Anakin. Still.." he let his voice trail off then looked back at the younger man. "Have you gained enough strength to stand again? We should get you into these clothes. The night won't last much longer." The response was a huge yawn. "Somehow I could care less about getting dressed right now Master. I feel like I could sleep for a year!" Anakin tried shaking his head, but it was no use. Shmi's Shade had been silent up till now, yet as Anakin fought to stay awake she spoke.

_He will gain strength here Master Kenobi. You all will. Do not worry, I will rouse you before the suns rise too high._ Anakin smirked at that and reached out to grab his mentor's arm.

"Come on Master, you're exhausted too. How many times have I had to get us out of a situation because you wouldn't take care of yourself?

Obi-wan grumbled under his breath as he slowly sat down next to his 'brother'. Luke had managed to scramble into his father's lap and now was watching them both with his head on his father's chest. As Obi-wan sat down he noticed the wind was growing. "This looks like a storm brewing, Anakin." The younger man shook his head slightly, mumbling, "sokay Master, it's the Force.. Gotta have someplace ta get comfy ya know..."

Obi-wan suddenly felt his exhaustion grow too great and his head landed on Anakin's shoulder. The winds built to a crescendo and when they were gone, the area seemed swept clean of everything. Only a large mound of sand remained

Underneath the mound, two men and a small boy slept on in comfortable safety.


	18. Chapter 17 Calm before a Tempest

Summery: Five years after Mustafar, Darth Vader is but a shadow of the powerful Sith Lord he should be. To the point where the emperor must use the apprentice bond to force Vader to act. But why?

Chalk it up to two undaunted women who will not let even death stop them from saving the soul of the man they both loved.

Based on StarWarrior72's "The strength to do for his child"

_Force-Speech_

*Thoughts*

Disclaimer - I neither own copyright nor receive money for anything. I write to improve my ability and for enjoyment.

We all need something to fight for:

Chapter 17 : Calm before a tempest.

_Ahni, you need to wake up. You need to contact your men, so that they will bring Owen and Beru home. The captain of the starship is growing suspicious as well. _Shmi spoke softly to her son. "Mmph, just a couple more minutes, Mom." Anakin mumbled. Suddenly he sat bolt upright as his mother's words finally registered his eyes wide and almost wild. It was pitch black in front of him and for a moment he felt totally cut off from everything.

That is until panic blossomed in his mind, a panic not his own. "Father? Are you there?" A small voice shaking with fear roused him to reach out and catch the shaking form of his son. Though he wasn't able to see a blasted thing, he could feel in the Force where Luke was curled up. "Easy Luke, I'm right here. You're safe little one." _I made sure you were protected from the suns Anakin. I knew you could not stand the harshness of the day without the suit. Yet there was only one way I could aid your body's recovery and that was to keep you near my grave. _

Shmi now appeared, though faintly and her glowing form was enough to light the enclosed space. Bits of debries had come together to form a dome over the area, with plenty of space for stretching fully out. Anakin smiled slightly at that, remembering all of the times he had fallen out of his pallet onto the floor as a child. And how restless a sleeper he still was. The area in front of the marker was stirred up as if someone had thrashed around in a wrestling match in front of it.

"Huh, guess I'm still able to roll all over the place. Then again the only way I've slept at all the last five years is sitting up and staring at white panels till I nodded off," Anakin said in amusement. Only to be answered by a grumpy voice. "Yes you do still sleep as if being chased by a herd of stampeding banthas Anakin, as does your son! Between the two of you, it's a wonder I managed to get any rest myself!" Obi-wan was in a out of the way corner stretched out in the sand with his head propped up on one hand.

Anakin gave a all too familiar snicker at that remark. "You look quite comfortable to me, Master!" He rose and stretched out, noting that some light was now filtering down from just above his head. It was enough for Obi-wan to note the extra height difference all of a sudden. Anakin had grown to be taller then his master even by the beginning of the Clone Wars yet now..

"Either my eyes are decieving me or you've managed to gain six inches Anakin." He noted the scar tissue around Anakin's mouth twist as the younger man scowled. "Not naturally Master."

And Obi-wan could see what Anakin meant. Without the black armor covering the prosthetic limbs that served as his lower legs. the cruelty of the Emperor was obvious. Anakin's legs had been severed just above both knees and that was where the metal began, drilled right into the bones of his upper leg. It did not even blend into the burned flesh, as Anakin's original prostetic had.

Only what appeared to be wire cabling matched up with the rest of him, serving as nerve connections. The knees were nothing more then hinges, without any support. Bending them had to be extremely uncomfortable. The lower 'legs' were nearly twice as long as they should have been with just the barest of wiring. All of which made Anakin look like he was standing on stilts rather then metal replacements.

Anakin caught the look Obi-wan was giving him and managed to smile. "It's not as bad as all of that, Master. In fact even with this junk stuck on my chest, I still feel like I've lost twice my own body weight without the suit!" As if to prove himself to the older Jedi, he bent down and swung Luke up into his arms spinning around as he did so. Luke's laughter was infectious and it was a rather comical sight to see Anakin dancing around bare save for a pair of briefs he'd managed to pull on the night before.

Obi-wan joined in the laughter finally, shaking his head at father and son. "You look absolutly ridiculous Anakin!" he managed to say as Anakin finally flopped back down to the sand. Still chuckling himself, Anakin managed a mock-pout. "Master, you don't have to rub it in!" He finally let out a sigh and slowly clambered back to his feet. "I need to get dress and contact Rex. Captain Torreck has been less then happy about my pressence aboard the Eradicator. He'd like nothing better then to get rid of me somehow, and we can't chance him contacting Sidious."

That statement made Obi-wan sit up straight. "Surely the by now the Emperor has learned that you're on your way back to the Light Side." Anakin shook his head at that. "Actually, he's not even conscious. When Savage nearly took my shoulder off, it sent a blast through the Force. When he recovers.." Anakin trailed off and almost snarled the next words. "..he won't be able to sense my 'link' to him. We just have to make certain he believes I am dead." It was then he noticed Luke paling and gathered himself together. "Master? Please do something for me," he said softly. "What ever it is Anakin, I'll do my best," Obi-wan said.

"Promise me you'll knock some sense into my head if I start loosing control again. It hurts Luke and I won't have my son suffer because of me!" Obi-wan stroked his beard as he considered the request. At last he said,"It sounds quite hazardous to my health. But I will gladly do so, my brother. I don't want to see Luke suffer any more than you do."

"Thank you Master, it takes a great weight off my mind," Anakin told him as he began to put on the spare clothes. "Daddy, do I get to go with you? You're leaving again right?"

Anakin had managed to get the grey pants on. Now he paused and looked down at Luke. "I won't leave you here my son. I want you to come with me. Obi-wan and I can take care of you. I know that's what you want and what we both need. But it will be dangerous. If the 'bad man' finds out about you, he wn't stop until he gets you. And he'll make sure a lot of people get hurt."

Luke looked down and scraped a foot in the dirt. "You might get hurt too, Daddy. And I know Ben's gonna help you, but I can help you feel better too! I don't care about getting hurt, I just want to be with you!" "Well, I just hope Owen and Beru can accept that. Owen in paticular. He despised me from the first. If it wasn't for your mother, I would have never understood why." Anakin told his son.

He turned back to Obi-wan as the older Jedi spoke up. "Care to enlighten me, Anakin? I've had the devil's own time with Owen myself. The last time we met, he threaten to blast me on site."

Anakin snickered as he said,"Probably for the same reason Master." He sobered and said, "Owen was outraged that I had the temarity to show up as late as I did. Mom spoke of me but Owen was disgusted that I never even contacted her. He didn't understand the Code and why I could just leave my mother here."

Anakin let out a sigh as he continued "Padme managed to speak to Beru about the fact that Jedi are not suppose to have 'attachments'. Owen probably heard about that and didn't want you taking Luke away. He disagreed with that part immensly." Obi-wan shook his head. "Well that explains the reaction I've gotten from him when I discussed training Luke here."

Anakin didn't reply as he was too busy getting the tunic on properly over his torso. With the respirator device still sticking out it made putting a shirt of any kind on, awkward. Little hands tried to help and Anakin knelt down to be closer to Luke's height. "Then I get to go with you and Ben? Wizard!" Luke said as Anakin finally managed to get the tunic down over the metal without tearing it.

"Well, are we ready Master? I've got a few ideas about what to do about the Eradicator" Anakin asked as he picked up his sable cloak. He eyed the suit jumbled carelessly in the corner and added, "That dratted thing will come in handy for what I've got in mind." Obi-wan got up as well and brushed the loose sand from his clothes. "Luke why don't you go ahead and grab us something to eat." All smiles, Luke nodded. "Okay Ben, I'll be right back. Aunt Beru always keeps some sandwiches case she's out and me and Uncle Owen get hungry." Part of the mound collapsed slowly, allowing for an exit, and Luke dashed out into the late afternoon.

Anakin watched him go with a small smile on his face. Then turned back to Obi-wan as the later cleared his throat. "It may take some time before we are ready to leave Anakin. You do realize that your stepbrother will likely put up a fuss." 'Which is why you'll be the one speaking to Owen, Master."Anakin told him with a snicker. "After all you're the 'Negotiator' of the two of us. And it's not as if we need to leave that quickly." Obi-wan sighed at that. "Actually there is somewhere we must go to as soon as possible. I must mention this now. I should have told you earlier even though there were other distractions." Anakin cocked his head to one side at that. "What is it Master? I sense your unease. What ever it is I promise to wait and think before reacting." Obi-wan sighed. "Anakin, that's a rather large statement. There is no easy wayto speak of this." He paused then plunged right ahead. "Anakin, you don't just have a son. Padme was carrying twins."

Eradicator Cargo Bay:

Piett was astonish at how many clone troopers were boarding the Lambada class shuttle he'd been assigned to. There must have been at least 20 of them, which was all a shuttle of this type could hold. All of them wore the same patch of small numerals on the left shoulder of their armor. Piett could not make out the numbers, yet it had to have some significance to these troopers. Yet if he had been able to see the numbers, he might have understood the trooper captain's muttered remarks. For the numbers belong to one of the most famous regiments of the Clone Wars, the 501st under the command of Jedi General Anakin Skywalker.

Rex surveyed the gathering of his clone brothers and nodded once sharply. They were all here, save for the ones that were with the trooper carrier. All of them were long time veterans, survivors of the one campaign that was the benchmark for the true members of the 501st. They had all survived Umbara and the deccimation of more then half of their ranks. Rex would not forget the traitorous Beaslik that took command from Skywalker. Nor that it was the Chancellor that had called the General back to Coruscant.

When Order 66 came and Skywalker led them against the Temple, they were on the verge of breaking free from the genetic alteration. It was in the aftermath that it truly broke in on them what they had done. They might have gone the way of other groups of clones who could not live with themselves. Cody had been one of his brothers that 'put a hole in his helmet' as the saying went. The one thing that saved them was when they were placed under Darth Vader's command.

Vader hadn't seemed to care one way or another. All that was expected was perfection in duty. Rex had known though who's identity had been hidden away behind the black mask. You don't serve as a direct subordinate under a man and not be able to tell who he is, no matter how much he changes. At least that's what he told his brothers. They were skeptical, and he decided to take matters into his own hands.

He'd volunteered to face the Dark Lord alone in private. If he was wrong and they took him out in a body bag, then his brothers could do as they wished. But until then, they owed it to the General not to dissert him now. And Rex had been proven right. Now his brothers who numbers had dwindled to about 50 clones all told, had spread the word amongst themselves. The phrase they had begun to fear they would never say to one another. _ "The General needs us"_

The ride planet-side was made in silence. With Piett onboard as officer over them, the clones did not dare to discuss what was happening. Though they did speak, it was covertly discussed in the signals that had been employed in the Wars. It wasn't till Flash turned the shuttle towards the co-ordinates that Kicker had given them that Piett spoke up. "Where exactly are we going Captain? Why would Lord Vader hole up in a abandon homestead?"

Rex would have replied had it not been for the Eradicator signaling them. "Shuttle Neutralizer, this is the Eradicator. There has been an explosion at the Troop Carrier's last known co-ordiantes. Divert your flight path and investigate at once."

Flash looked over his shoulder at his commander who made a quick chopping motion then put his hand out palm down and lowered it. Nodding the clone pilot turned back to the communcations. "Unable to comply. Shuttle engines are overheating and we need to put down to allow to cool."

There was silence for a moment then "Shuttle Neutralizer, our boards show green lights for your engines. Your orders are to divert your flight plan at once!" Flash's co-pilot, Swipe glanced back over his shoulder at their commander. Rex seemed to hesitate and then his hands nearly blurred with a complex set of signals. Just a few seconds later an explosion rocked the Shuttle. "You might want to check again Eradicator. We've just lost our port engine and the starboard one is sputtering," Swipe growled at the comm.

The reply was laced with static. "... reading massive... back in ... shut down primary... Repeat reading... feed-back in main... do you..." With a final ear-splitting screech the communications went dead. Rex looked over his shoulder at the Lieutenant as the shuttle rocked violently. "Ya might want to strap yourself in sir. This landing's going to be a bit.. rough."

Perhaps rough was a bit of an understatement. And the term 'landing' was quite optimistic. When Piett managed to clamber out of the ruined shuttle into the sunsets, the first look he had of the shuttle left him weak in the knees. *How could any of us walk away from that, let alone all of us with barely a scratch?* he thought in astonishment. It looked like the shuttle had simply folded in on itself on impact and was now a triangular hunk. Yet the interior of the shuttle where the troopers and crew had been, had somehow remained intact.

"Captain, the homestead's about a half-click to the north. Best I could do under the circumstances, sir," Flash seemed almost apologetic. "Pilot, from what I am looking at, we're lucky to have made it out at all, let alone with hardly a scratch," Piett broke in. He sighed and shook his head. "We need to find Lord Vader immediately. I doubt any reason will satisfiy him about this situation." Piett then turned back to Rex, who was now standing next to him. "Order your men to fan out, Captain. I don't want to loose anyone now. Especially from negligence in regarding this as 'friendly territory'."

Rex nodded and turned towards his 'brothers'. "You heard the Lieutenat. Move out!" The troopers fanned out four abreast with Piett following in the back. He was 'suppose' to be in the middle under standard Trooper deployment. Yet he insisted to act as 'scout'. In his own mind, Piett would rather take the chance that he would be the first casultiy if they were assulted, rather then face the Dark Lord's infamous wrath.

However once they reach the small cluster of domes in the sand, Piett pushed to the front and looked over at Rex. "Well Captain? You said Lord Vader is here yet I see no signs of him or our men. Care to explain what's going on? Before Rex could answer a figure emerged from the dug-in house. Though it wasn't wearing the black armor or mask, the stance was unmistakable.

"I think I'll handle the questions from here, Rex. Take the rest of your troops and bring the other half of the 501st back here. And be careful. Tatooine is fairly hostile at night." Rex straighten and and gave a sharp salute. "Yes sir. Alright boys, you heard the General, move out!" In a lower tone of voice Rex added, "Good to have you back General Skywalker."

Piett was left standing in shock as Rex moved to rejoin his men. He then noticed a small boy that had come up to stand besides the towering Sith. Vader simply crossed his arms acrossed his chest and stared at him with cold blue eyes. "Milord? Is that you?" Piett finally stuttered in disbelief. Even as he finished speaking, he raised his hands towards his throat almost in an unconsious defensive reflex.

Anakin sighed gustly as he dropped his arms, one hand automatically reaching down to catch one of his son's. And Piett could have sworn that he heard the Dark Lord mutter,

"Oh yea thanks Master. You did have to say that it could take a while!"


	19. Chapter 18 Negotiations

Summary: Five years after Mustafar, Darth Vader is but a shadow of the powerful Sith Lord he should be. To the point where the emperor must use the apprentice bond to force Vader to act. But why?

Chalk it up to two undaunted women who will not let even death stop them from saving the soul of the man they both loved.

Based on StarWarrior72's "The strength to do for his child"

_Force-Speech_

_^Flash-back^_

*Thoughts*

Disclaimer - I neither own copyright nor receive money for anything. I write to improve my ability and for enjoyment.

We all need something to fight for:

Chapter 18 : Negotiations - Diplomatic and Agressive

_Diplomatic: _

Piett blinked at the supposite non-squetir, but realizing he had relaxed slightly stiffen back up at proper attention. And Anakin wasn't the only one who noticed. _ Father, why is he so scared of you? Did he do something that you would have been nasty to him before you found me? _ Luke asked as he looked up at his father's towering form. Anakin restrained himself from giving another sigh out loud as he answered, _ No Luke, he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time a while ago. And because of what he did, he's expecting to be punished. _ "At ease, Lieutenant. I'm not about to forget that you've seen what's left of me before," Anakin said out loud. He had been hoping that this would calm the poor man down. However, his words had the exact opposite effect. Piett's skin took on a ashen hue and he began shuddering. A shuddering that was echoed suddenly by Luke, who stared at him with his own terror echoed back from wild blue eyes. "Echuta!" Anakin muttered explosively under his breath as he bent down to pick Luke up. "Firmus, please. You're terrified for no reason. And it's scaring my son." Piett suddenly froze in shock, all terror forgotten in his utter surprise. "Y-your son, Lord Vader?" Even as he spoke his mind flashed back to the day that had changed his world. To the event 6 months ago that he thought had marked him as a dead man.

_^Flash-Back - 6 months previous^_

While it was not unusual for the Sith Lord known as Darth Vader to retire to his quarters after a mission, the fact that he had not been heard from for a full three days had become worrisome. Add to it that the Emperor had contacted Vader as soon as they left orbit around Mandalore and was now contacting the Eradicator again was down right terrifiying. Captain Torreck prided himself on showing no fear to anything, but right now it was all he could do to hold himself at attention. Having the Emperor's holographic head glare down at him at twice life-size wasn't helping matters.

"And you say that you have had no communication from Lord Vader since 'I' last contacted him? Tell me Captain, would you not consider this important enough to have checked with him? Especially since it was 'yesterday' that you received new orders!" The Emperor spat at Torreck as he started sweating. Piett was watching the exchange out of the corner of his eye as he went about his duties. So he was close enough to hear the Captain's response. "Your Majasety, Lord Vader has told us never to disturb him.. " "You will disturb him now, Captain Torreck. Do I make myself clear?" Torreck gulped, his Adam's-apple moving like a deadweight in his throat. "Of course your majasty! Forgive my tardiness."

The holo of Emperor Palpatine winked out of exsistance and Torreck let out a huge sigh of relief, slumping against the console and starting to shake. Piett glanced over at his superior and went back to his work, shaking his head. Torreck was a pompus buffon in his eyes, one who was always able to slink out of the Dark Lord's direct path of destruction. Somehow he always managed to evade the Sith's ire simply by letting his subordinates take his fall. He had kept himself isolated from Darth Vader, and had his lower officers deal with the 'black beast'.

The only reason he got away with it was because the Emperor allowed him this. Vader had seldom taken an interest in the ship's day to day function. Only when crew died by mishap did his imfamous 'killing sprees' start up. One only had one chance with Lord Vader. If you caused others to die by your laziness or incompatence, you were doomed. Even being disturbed by the outside world while meditating didn't arouse the Dark Lord's anger as strongly as incompetence. And yet Torreck was the only one immune from the Dark Lord's wrath. The length of life he would have left if the Emperor withdrew his 'protection', would be measured by how long he was able to keep the news from Vader.

Piett was wondering who was going to be the sacrifice to the Sith's unending anger this time. If he had seen that Torreck had noticed his 'disrespectful' behavior, he would have started praying instead. Torreck had indeed spotted Piett turning away in disgust at his 'laspe of control'. And since the Lieutanant was no longer looking.. A predatory smile flashed over the Captain's face as he moved to stand behind Piett. It was a complete shock to the younger man when the Captain spoke up from behind him. "You've been a fine officer, Lieutenant. So far you've managed each assignment with ease," Torreck smiled down at him. It was a unusual friendly gesture from the Captain who considered officers that were always sucessful to be 'ambitious'.

Piett already knew that the Captain was up to something. Even so he was still caught by shock as Torreck changed his voice to what he thought of as a 'command tone'. It was a screechy whine that sounded like durasteel ripping in half. "Lieutanant Piett I want you to go down to Vader's quarters and find out what our illustrious commander is up to. If he does not respond you are authorized to enter his quarters by any means. Do you understand?" Piett found his mind going numb as he rose and gave the Captain a sharp salute. "Yes sir!" He turned and walked to the lift, his back ram-rod straight and his face expressionless. The trip down to the officers' wing was a blur in his memory and it was only as he started towards the isolated part of the wing that housed the Dark Lord that he realized what was happening. He had just been ordered to disturb Lord Vader, a task that become a painful form of excution for any man under Captain Torreck's displeasure.

*I'm dead. I'm dead and I just haven't realized it!* Piett thought as he stopped just shy of Darth Vader's training area. A demolished seeker droid gave mute testimony to the deadliness of the being he was about to contact. He moved over to the corridor railing and rested his head against the wall. *I could... no, no one else will take my place. Torreck wants to get rid of me and he's as bloodthristy as a rancor. If I desert, those under me will be slaughtered. Not to mention that he'll make certain that Lord Vader knows I was a traitor. There is nothing he hates more.* Piett then straighten his shoulders and calmly walked the rest of the way to what seemed to be certain death.

He paused outside the door to Dark Lord's lair, only to note with some surprise that the door was off of it's tracking. Suddenly wary, he looked around for any weapon available and finally found a discarded force-pike. *It will have to do* Piett thought grimly. "Lord Vader?" he called out as he pushed the jammed door open. A weak moan was his only answer and Piett fought down sudden panic. If someone had attacked Darth Vader in his own quarters and had managed to harm him badly then it would be a miracle for Piett to hold them off.

He stepped into the darkend room and noted that the walls were scorched and battered as if someone had been throwing a large doll around. In a sense, they had been. No longer wearing his customary armor and lying nearly limp in a corner had to be Vader himself. Piett stood in absolute shock for a moment, unable to comprehend the sight. Then his professional training took over. "Help is on the way, Mi lord." Piett assured him as he grabbed what was left of Vader's cloak and covered the shaking form. Only to be grabbed by a naked metal hand. "Nnoo! Nno medical bay! Medical droids.. activate the medical droidsss." Vader managed to rasp out.

_^End Flash-back^_

"If it hadn't been for you sticking your neck out like you did Firmus, I might have died that night. Or worse ended as a a vegetable. Not only that but you gave Torreck the silent treatment about what you saw. I respected that then and am deeply grateful for it now." Anakin told the younger man. Luke had calmed down as well and was looking at his father with a smile on his face, as if to say "I know what you're going to do next." Anakin looked down and smirked back at his son then raised his head to stare Piett in the eyes. "Can you bring yourself to go back to that pompous fool of a so-called Captain who only wants to see you dead. To an Empire that is as callous and dark as the Sith who holds the stings of power? Or would you rather stand with me as I do what I must to set this situation right?"

Piett suddenly saluted. "Sir with all due respect, the Emperor lost my loyalty the night I found you barely alive after completeing a tricky assingment. That and the fact that I knew who you had been right there. I never thought I would be fortunate enough that I could call General Anakin Skywalker my commander. It will be my honor and pleasure." Despite his facial scars, Anakin's face lit up in a broad smile. "Well then Lieutenant, shall we go and make sure the troops get back safetly?"

_Aggressive:_

"There is no way in space I'm letting my nephew go with that monster, period! And you've got one minute to clear out of here before I blow you to the sands, you crazy wizard!" Owen Lars yelled at the top of his lungs. His grip on Luke was like iron and he shook his other fist at the Jedi and ex-Sith standing in front of him. Luke's face was covered in sweat and his expression was of pain and fright. It was all Anakin could do to keep himself from butting in and taking over, preferably by taking Owen's head off at the same time.

The minute the Lars had been brought back to the home-stead, Owen had stumbled out of the speeder and ripped Luke out of his father's protective hold. Anakin barely kept enough calm to order the clones to move back and form a protective perimeter around the place. Obi-wan instantly stepped in to try and calm Owen down but the situation was deteriorating fast. By the look on Luke's face alone, his uncle's anger and aggresion were hurting the boy worse then the painful hold on his shoulder. "Owen, you have to realize that Anakin is only trying to protect Luke. He is the boy's father after all," Obi-wan said soothingly. "The bastard gave up every right to the boy a long time ago, Kenobi! I'll not have my nephew be turned into a monster!" Owen shouted. Beru was standing next to her husband, yet she looked torn.

Whatever else Owen was going to say was interrupted by Luke's outburst. "My father needs me, Uncle Owen. I'm going to go with him! Even if you don't like it!" Owen snarled and let go of his nephew's shoulder, balling his hands into fists. "Why you ungrateful little brat! You'll stay here and never mention that damned monster to me again!" As he pulled his fist back to strike at Luke, the swoosh-buzz of a lightsaber igniting could be heard. Anakin glared down at his stepbrother from his position in front of his son. "I've heard more then enough out of you. Even if I could leave Luke with you for safety's sake, I wouldn't do so now. I know you care deeply for him Owen, but beating him just because he reminds you of me is something I won't tolerate."

Anakin disengaged his saber and turned to pick up his son. "You seem to forget that I had plenty of my own share of beatings as a child, Owen. None of which were called for but I ended up receiving because I was a slave." He turned back to the Lars couple and took a deep breath. "By taking Luke with me, I'm keeping what remains of my family safe. How long do you think it will be before Palpatine learns of Luke if Obi-wan and I aren't here to shield him, hm? Think on that for a minute. Would you rather have Luke's last memory of you be that of being shot down in his defense?"

Beru stepped forward at that moment. "Anakin's right, Owen. If Ben's been worried that Anakin would sense Luke if he ever came to Tatooine then how much more likely that the Emperor would find him too?" She turned towards father and son and simply asked, "Can we at least have some time to say goodbye?"

"Of course Beru. And it's not goodbye. We will be back."Anakin promised.


	20. Chapter 19: Healing the Broken Wings

Summary: Five years after Mustafar, Darth Vader is but a shadow of the powerful Sith Lord he should be. To the point where the emperor must use the apprentice bond to force Vader to act. But why?

Chalk it up to two undaunted women who will not let even death stop them from saving the soul of the man they both loved.

Based on StarWarrior72's "The strength to do for his child"

_Force-Speech_

*Thoughts*

~_**Force Vision~**_

Disclaimer - I neither own copyright nor receive money for anything. I write to improve my ability and for enjoyment.

We all need something to fight for:

Chapter 19 : Healing the Broken Wings

Anakin had left Luke to spend his last night with his aunt and uncle. He would have stayed in the house with Luke but for Owen's complete anomosity towards him. Anakin hardly wanted his son to feel any more pain that night. Instead, he moved to bed down with his troops, the loyal clones of the 501st. Indeed he could already see Obi-wan sitting next to Rex and reminiscing about their days in the Clone Wars. The camp-fire burned like a welcoming beacon in the chill night and Anakin could hardly wait to reach it.

The Force had other plans for him though. As he moved towards his mentor and Captain Rex, he could see Qui-gon standing at the opening to the mound that had been his shelter the night before. Anakin paused and looked longingly at the fire and his friends. Then squaring his shoulders, he went to join Qui-gon at the opening. The look on the elder Jedi's face was somber, almost disturbed. _Anakin, there is someone else that needs your help. I had thought that when you managed to reach Obi-wan that her pain would pass, but it seems that she has fallen out of our reach as well.  
><em>

The young man's face twisted into a painful grimace. "Is it Leia? Was it something I did when 'settling' things that affected her?" he asked anxiously. _ No Anakin. Leia is fine for now. In fact, she's being well protected. The Force has granted several of us the chance to reach the living. Unfortunately that has it's own risks with the Darkness growing. Despite being one with the Force, we can make mistakes. And some mistakes carry a heavier price then others. _Qui-gon said solemnly.

Anakin's expression smoothed somewhat but he was still puzzled. "I don't understand Master. What do you mean by 'heavier price'? And what can I do about it?" The Shade merely sighed. _I would be far more open with you about this if I could Anakin. Yet the Force tells me that it would do great harm, and leave you incapable of aiding the one I spoke of. You must return to the dream-meadow that you would meet Luke at. And you must go now before your son notices._

Anakin seethed inwardly at the notion as he follow Qui-gon inside the mound. While the 'dream-meadow' had been a welcome and beautiful place for him to rest away from the world, he'd only needed it to escape the hideousness that was his reality. He no longer needed such a crutch, his son had given him something to believe in again, someone who believed in him! To go back now, it would only remind him of the bitterly wasted years.

_Ahni, that is exactly why you must go back, _Shmi said as Qui-gon moved to stand beside her. _If you don't, then no one will ever go to that place and she will be trapped there, in great pain. _Anakin drew up short at that. Someone Qui-gon and his mother had known, who was important to him and wasn't his daughter? A look of dawning horror crossed his scarred face. "Mom, please. Please tell me it isn't..." Shmi turned her head away, which was all the comfirmation he needed. His mother would never, ever, lie to him.

Anakin closed his eyes for a moment as Shmi and Qui-gon exchanged worried glances. Then they snapped back open with a look that had Obi-wan been there, he would have reconized in his younger brother at once. Simply put, it was the look Anakin would take on when he became a walking avatar of the Force itself, virtually unstoppable. "Can you send me there if I'm willing? Or do I have to 'go to sleep'?" The question seemed to surprise Qui-gon a bit, but Shmi merely smiled.

_Qui-gon, are you truly that surprised? Yes you could not tell him, but once he found out on his own, there would be nothing he would not do for her. _Shmi said calmly and then turned back to her son. _You won't have much time before Luke ends up joining you, Anakin. And if he did so while she is like this, I shudder to think of the consquences. It has been only on rare occasions that Padme was able to leave Alderaan and come visit Luke. He barely knows her and only speaks of her as my 'nice lady friend', the one that watches his sister. She has hidden her identity from him so he would focus on you. But now, she will no longer be able to do so. _

Anakin nodded, slowly moving to a spot where he could sit in a meditative pose comfortably. Without the armor on, his movements were far less restricted. "And as deeply as Luke can feel anything that pains me, once he realized Padme was his mother.. " he trailed of as he found the spot he was looking for and sank down with an akward grace. Qui-gon nodded as both he and Shmi came to stand next to him. _Exactly, which is why you must go and go now. Luke is already sensing the pain his mother's spirit is in, but doesn't understand where it is coming from. Leia also will feel it soon enough and then both of the twins will be drawn there. Which in turn will alert Sidious to their exsistance._

Anakin shuddered at the thought. Bad enough to think that his beloved wife's spirit was in torment but to expose the living embodiment of their love for one another to that monster?

He took a deep breath and then let it out in a long sigh. "I'm ready." he told them as he closed his eyes.

_**~The meadow had been a calming and peaceful place. It would remind him of Naboo and the precious times that they had been together and at peace. Now however, a violent wind whipped around him and an icy rain lashed at his body. The grass had blackend and a fetid smell of rot filled the air. Not only that but ice was starting to pelt the ground. One piece smacked him in the face, leaving him blinking from the pain. Over the shrieking wind, he could hear choked, painfilled cries. "PADME!" he screamed into the wind, hoping she could hear him. The cries continued though, and were fast becoming hysterical screams. He'd have to find her, hold her and soothe the pain away. Shield her from the cold and the hail raining down. He could barely see as he started to run but that didn't matter, he wouldn't stumble. Yet no matter how much he ran or how hard he looked, he couldn't find her and the screams tore at his heart, driving away what sanity remained to him. He wasn't going to loose her again! **_

_**"Look for her in the Force Anakin. You'll never find her like this. Look for her in the Force and you will be with her." Qui-gon's voice echoed in his head faintly. He was right, Qui-gon was right. Trying to find her by his own efforts without the aid of the Force was futile. Anakin stood still and his eys narrowed to slits as he looked inward towards that place in his broken heart that had always been and always would be his angel's. And then he could sense her, feel the pain she was in, the terror and torment. As maddening as it was to go slowly, Anakin forced himself to move only one step at a time, terrified of loosing his faint sense of her pressence. Every instinct in him screamed for him to rush things, hurry, run to her now and STOP this. Yet this was his trial, he had to go against his deepest desires to aid her. It was the only thing that helped, and it was the knowledge that he would make things worse for them both that was enough.**_

_**Finally though, he sensed she was in front of him. Just in time for the storm had become dangerously intense. Lightning rippled over the ground and hailstones pelted the rotting grass. Clumps of debries were pulled up from the ground by the roaring wind along with rocks. It came at him from every direction and as he looked down he could see how she'd been cut and brusied already. Blood seeped from dozens of small and large gashes and the very sight drove every sane thought out of his mind. He flung himself down next to her, taking her ever so gently in his arms, his Jedi clock pulled up around them both to shield them from the elements.**_

_**She didn't fight him as Obi-wan had. Only for a second did she stiffen against him, and then buried her face into his shoulder, shaking uncontrolablly. "Sh, sh, Angel. I'm here. I won't leave you." he told her softly. Even as he held her the earth beneath them started to shake, and her terror intensified. It took every once of what little control remained to him to not give in to the urge to DEMAND that this stop, to command the Force to cease. Instead, using his love for her and their children, he tightened his grip on her as he asked. **_

_**Asked the Force to give them shelter from the Darkness. To give him the strength to fight away her terror, steal her pain from her and let him handle it. He was used to pain, he lived in pain every second he still breathed. He would gladly take the pain that she was in even if it was multiplied a thousand times over. It could never make up for what he had done to her, his doubt and his accusation of betrayal. His use of his ablitiy in the Force to punish her for something that she had not done. No, nothing he could ever do could make up for that night. But he would try anyways.  
><strong>_

_**And the shaking intensified as colums of earth rippled up over them. For a heart-stopping second, he thought they were about to both be buried deep within the earth. Then he realized his plea had been answered. For they continued upward, creating a cave, a haven away from the Darkness storming outside. One made of crystal prisms that reflected a gentle glow of pure beauty. He smiled slightly and then turned back to the one who had kept the Darkness in him at bay for so long. His angel, whose spirit had nearly been broken again. Her spirit were her wings and now with them battered and bruised, she was fallen.**_

_**"You're safe Padme. You're safe with me." he told her as he rocked her slight form. Her pain was slowly fading and he could feel her calming down. He stood up with Padme in his arms to step further away from the raging tempest outside. where they could be safe and he could concentrate on one thing. Sending her all the love he still had for her, the love that had consumed his life and still did. **_

_**"I've missed you so much Padme," he told her as he settled the both of them on a ledge by a still pool deep inside. It was soft and smelled of fresh flowers. She sighed and looked up at him with her head on his shoulder. "I love you Anakin. I always will," she said tremulously. What ever else she would have said was silenced by his lips on hers. He'd only needed to her her beautiful voice once, and with that declartion of her love he was swept away. **_

_**It was only a dream-world in his mind, created by himself and Luke for them to communicate. The Darkness had taken it to taint it and torment the one he loved most, his soul mate. He had fought back though and given her the shelter she needed. And now he gave himself, happy and content at last. It was only later when her head was once again nestle against his bare shoulder that they both realized that they could feel pain and fear coming from the entrance.**_

**_Qui-gon's words of warning flashed through Anakin's mind at that moment. Padme lifted her head and stared up back the way they had come, fear in her beautiful face. A fear he remembered only from his own mother. "Luke and Leia, they're outside and hurt!" she gasped. "Not for long, Padme. Not for long." he told her as he stood up. "LUKE! Follow my voice! The cave"s entrance isn't that far away!" "Anakin, we have to go to them!" Padme insisted as she joined her husband. "Don't worry Angel, we'll find them." Anakin said with all the confidence he could muster. "They can't be too far away. I can feel Luke close by."_**

_**Side by side they came to the entrance and the madness raging outside. Gone was any semblance of peace, for the sky was nothing but lowering black clouds. Lightning licked through them and rippled the ground, the color a sickinging shade of pale blue. Rain poured from the inky clouds, but with the color and texture of fresh blood. Anakin and Padme looked at each other in shock, one thought foremost on their minds. Where were their children in this chaos.**_

_**Anakin had been right though. The twins were not far away but were stricken with fright at the terrible scene, unable to move.**_

_**"Padme, stay here. I can use the Force to shield me and get them both." Anakin said quietly, but with more then an edge of his usual impatience. "Leia's never met you Ani, and she's only been to this place once. She knows me, knows I was her mother. We both have to go get them," Padme told him urgently. She was right and as much as he wanted to keep her from going back out into this, he knew better. "Then let's go get our children and get them to shelter," he smirked at her boldly. "Together!"**_

_**Luke had never had a nightmare, nothing like this. Worse his little sister was with him and she had already been beaten up by someone. When she appeared besided him crying and shaking, all Luke could think was someone was gonna regret hurting his sister. But that was quickly washed away by the terror that this place had become. This was suppose to be his dream-place, the nice green world that he'd come to meet with his father! Not a twisted violent place straight from the 'bad man'! Luke grabbed his sister to shield her from the worst of the debris and they both wailed their terror out into the dark.**_

_**And loving arms grabbed them both and picked them up in the dash to safety. Luke felt the strong arms of his father and buried his face into Anakin's chest crying in desperate relief. Leia was doing the same with the nice lady that came to visit his Nana once or twice a year. As the twins both calmed down, **__**Anakin reached out and pulled Padme in closer. Luke's eyes suddenly widened with realization. "You're my mom." he whispered up at her. Padme smiled, her eyes misting with happiness. "Yes, Luke. I didn't want you to feel left alone by me so I never told you. But I always asked the Force to send me to Tatooine around your Life-Day. I had to choose between watching over you and watching over your sister. I knew that Obi-wan would watch over you and that Shmi would be there as well. But no one else could watch over Leia like I could."**_

_**"I don't mind Mom. Really I don't. I'm just glad that my little sister had someone to watch her like I've had." Luke told her earnestly. Then he frowned. "Somebody hurt her though. She's all beat up!" Leia managed to let out a moan as Padme pulled her away from her tight embrace. "Leia? Who did this to you? I ask Master Plo to watch over you!" she said in agitation.**_

_**"He and his friend are watching me Mom. It was his friend that my cousins were attacking. Kinel accused her of being a 'stinking Jedi' and I got mad cause he was making her feel worse. I told him that he'd be sorry for making her feel bad and he punched me. Then it all went dark till I woke up here. But I could hear Master Plo speaking to her about what she did to Kinel. They were in my room, waiting for me to wke up. Only Daddy Bail doesn't think I will any time soon."**_

_**Anakin let out a sigh and looked down at his daughter. "You probably won't wake up until I get there Leia," he told her softly. "I saw this once or twice in the Clone Wars. If a youngling took a traumatic enough injury and was fairly 'close' to one of the Masters, their minds would flee and launch onto the Master in question. And if the Master happened to ignore the child or worse reject them, then the youngling would die."**_

_**"So I'm going to die, Papa?" Leia asked him. Anakin was flabbergasted. How in the...? Leia gave a small smile at her father's shock. "No I knew you were my Papa cause Luke's my brother. And I knew the Emperor was a meanine. I thought you were just a bully like Kinel until I came with Luke one night. That's why I got so mad, cause I knew you've been hurting because of that mean ol' Palpatine."**_

_**Anakin let out a low chuckle. "That's one way to describe him, princess. No, you won't die Leia. You've latched onto your mother's spirit. And I can and WILL support you both till we get to Alderaan." He looked down at his son and back to his wife then a wide grin lit both his face and the cave around them. **_

_**"We should just relax here while we can. It's the first time we're together as a family after all."~**_


End file.
